52 Card Pickup
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Fifty-five drabbles and short stories from the Pokemon universe. The Pairings include Pokeshipping/AAMRN, Rocketshipping, Mirageshipping (Ash/Sabrina), het Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ashura), Originshipping, and a few others. Friendship, fluff, angst, humor, romance and everything in between, and rated M due to certain themes that are adult in nature. *COMPLETE*
1. Theme 1: Arrow

**Title: Cupid's Arrow  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #1, Arrow <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het, established relationship**

**Summary: Red writes an essay on Shakespeare and Lance makes him arrow-shaped pancakes of love.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How will she love, when the rich golden shaft hath killed the flock of all affections else…?" Red recited, before he put down his copy of Twelfth Night. "Lance, this makes no sense whatsoever. How am I supposed to write an essay on love? Is he talking about duck hunting or something?"<p>

Lance choked. "Not exactly, Red." She supposed that Shakespeare _was _difficult, but mostly she thought he was overrated.

"Then what is it?"

"If I help you interpret the novel, wouldn't that count as plagiarism?" The Dragon Master asked practically.

He drooped. "Aww…"

There was an uncomfortable silence, before he spoke again.

* * *

><p>"But I hate Shakespearean language…"<p>

"Well, basically, Orsino loves Olivia who he knows he can't have because he's in love with the idea of being in love instead of liking her."

"Oh! And he writes bad love poetry?"

"… That too," Lance shrugged.

"Great!" Red's eyes lit up. "Okay then. So he's saying that Cupid shot him with an arrow, or at least that's my guess, and now he loves Olivia even though he doesn't want to, and that's why he can't fall in love with Viola…"

"Not quite." Lance sighed. "Perhaps we should rent the movie. That might help."

"There's a movie?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I'll just watch that instead!"

* * *

><p>While Red excitedly dialed the rental service, Lance poured another cup of tea. She sipped the scalding liquid slowly. Half an hour later, a rider on a Pidgeot arrived with the DVD, and Red excitedly ran to the living room and claimed the television set. Agatha simply looked up from her knitting wool with a flat stare as he began to watch.<p>

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Red was in a much better mood as he sat in front of his laptop, fingers busily tap-tapping away. He barely noticed Lance come in with a tray of sandwiches and tea, but he thanked the older Trainer with a bright grin and helped himself to tuna fish.<p>

This _would_ work!

At twelve A.M., he closed the word file with a slight grimace and submitted it online, before he stood, stretching with a yawn. She was already asleep, and Red grinned as he went to shower, changing into his Pikachu-print pajamas before he climbed in bed with his wife, snuggling up against her. Moments later, he was fast asleep, dreaming of flowers falling from the sky.

* * *

><p>When he woke up the next morning, he found that Lance had made him little pancakes cut into arrow shapes, covered with honey and strawberry jam. He cheered as he cuddled against his lover, eating little bites.<p>

"Better now," She asked.

Red nodded enthusiastically, especially when he logged onto his English class website later and discovered he had gotten a B+ on the essay. "I love you. You're wonderful, Lance!"

"I'm glad. At least we're not a tragic couple like Romeo and Juliet."

He pulled a face. "We're reading that next. Is there a video for that one too?"

"Oh, several, so no worries." She reassured him with a smile. "I personally prefer the more traditional version. But let's not talk about homework, now. Would you like another pancake?"

Red opened his mouth with a smile, not protesting when Lance followed it up with a kiss. Why mess with something so perfect?

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/17/07

Edited 11/6/09

Shoyko: O.O FLUFF?

Phantomness: What? I can write fluff too!

Red: *Huggles Lance*

Lance: *Smirk*


	2. Theme 2: Big

**Title: Big  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #2, Big <strong>  
><strong>Rating: R<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Het, PWP**

**Summary: Red has concerns about size at a most unopportune time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"L-Lance… I'm getting second thoughts about this…"<p>

The Dragon Master paused, blinking at the Champion pinned underneath him. She was bringing this up _now_? "What's wrong, Red-chan?"

"Y-Your penis is… well…" She blushed. "It's kind of big. What if it doesn't fit?"

Her husband just goggled at her, as if unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth. "Red, I promise you, it will. Besides, it'll feel nice."

"O-Okay…"

The Champion squeezed her eyes shut, as Lance applied another layer of lubricant to his engorged organ, guiding it between his partner's legs. One quick thrust and he was in.

Red's eyes widened, but as she took a deep breath, she realized that it wasn't that bad. She grinned up at Lance, eagerly reciprocating as he began to move. Oh _yes_…

After that, things were relatively simple.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/18/07

Edited 6/1/09

YES! My second economics midterm is over! *Cheers*


	3. Theme 3: Bubble

**Title: Bubbles  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Mirageshipping (Ash x Sabrina)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #3, Bubbles <strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: TWT, Het**

**Summary: Sabrina and Ash blow bubbles together.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(You want to do what?) Sabrina blinked at Ash owlishly, wondering if she had heard him correctly.<p>

"Blow bubbles." Ash beamed, holding up a plastic container filled with detergent and water and several wire hoops bent from what looked like coat hangers. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Sabrina thought of telling Ash that she was far too old for this sort of thing, but found herself wondering if it would be so bad. After all, she had already missed out on her childhood the first time around, and if anyone made a snide remark, she could blast him or her.

Why not? She took one of the hoops from him, dipped it in the soapy mixture, and blew. A large, shimmering pink bubble emerged as Ash grinned.

"See? It is fun!"

Sabrina blinked. She blew another bubble, than another. He was right. This was unexpectedly relaxing, and the bubbles were very pretty. She and Ash filled the air with soap bubbles and watched them drift up into the sky, popping in little sprays of water, and it was evening by the time she realized how dark it was.

She and Ash had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner, and then he stayed the night, and she was… happy.

She smiled as she watched him sleep, and thanked whatever lucky stars had brought him into her life.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/22/07

I love CCS ^^

Ash: O.O Wow, something not championshipping?  
>Phantomness: *Shrug* Lance has Red, so you can play with other people<p>

Ash: …


	4. Theme 4: Change

**Title: Change  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Originshipping (Wallace x Steven)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #4, Change <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Steven tries to figure out when his relationship with Wallace changed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was not easy to pinpoint exactly when things had shifted between them. Steven would have liked to believe it was the first time they made love, but that comparison seemed a bit too crude to describe his relationship with Wallace.<p>

Steven was not good with his feelings. He left that to Wallace, who was a steel-bright spark of determination underneath all of his elegance, and who he would never think of as weak, ever. He was sure that if he asked, the blue-haired man would happily describe the circumstances, but he wanted to sift through this mess himself.

No, he was wrong. It was not a mess, simply something that had crept up upon him, caught him unawares. Now that he thought about it, he had to admit that he did love Wallace, as more than just a friend.

But was that necessarily a bad thing?

No.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/26/07

I admit, Steven really isn't the introspective type and I'm not sure how IC he was, but I tried… and I got The Incarnation Pokemon's stamp of approval, so! *Preen*


	5. Theme 5: Cloud

**Title: Cloudy Day  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Mirageshipping (Ash x Sabrina)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #5, Cloud <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, TWT**

**Summary: Sabrina wonders if she is right for Ash.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Ash?)<p>

"What is it Sabrina?" The Champion grinned brightly. The Saffron City gym leader sat down on the park bench next to him, tracing out patterns in the clouds above her head. They were faintly gray, warning of impeding rain perhaps?

They mirrored her emotions, and she steeled herself. (Ash, do you ever regret going out with me?)

"Huh? Of course not!" Ash said seriously. "Why would I?"

(I'm, well, cold… I'm still not very good with emotions, and I'm older than you, and wouldn't you prefer someone your age like Misty?)

Ash shook his head. "That's not what's important, Sabrina!"

(It's not?)

* * *

><p>"Silly." Ash poked her on the nose. "I love you. Who cares what the reasons are?"<p>

For a moment, Sabrina just goggled at the Pallet trainer, before she swept him up in a hug. Ash blushed when he felt her breasts pressing into him, but wisely said nothing, not sure how she would take it.

Yes, maybe he was crazy, for choosing Sabrina, but…

He was _happy_ with her, and that was what mattered. Other people could go screw themselves for all he cared! He was going to stay with Sabrina no matter what!

Sabrina colored, catching those thoughts, and hugged Ash closer.

He was right. They would get through this together, and their relationship _would_ hold, no matter what those naysayers said!

She would prove them wrong, and they would be happy.

That was all.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/26/07

Drabbles and ficlets are so much more relaxing than long series…


	6. Theme 6: Create

**Title: Creation  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #6, Create <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Lance brings Red back to life.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Beautiful." Lance breathed, golden eyes roving over the slim curves of her newest model. Ruby eyes were currently closed, but the last of the wires were slowly disconnecting, and soon, he would stir. She had done well this time, and as she watched recognition flash in those orbs, she knew that this time, she had succeeded.<p>

"Lance…" The android stood carefully, shifting as it moved, clothing of a simple hospital gown shifting into blue jeans and a black t-shirt, covered by a red-and-white jacket. A league cap covered spiky black hair. "You brought me back?"

"It was not your time, but your body was destroyed – I could only save your soul. I am sorry I could not protect you." The Dragon Master sighed.

That made sense. Red stretched, feeling a faint hum of machinery inside his body, but nothing grotesquely obvious. Lance had done well, and since his soul was not rejecting this one, it must have worked.

Lance blinked as he glomped onto her. "Thank you." The Champion breathed. His last memory had been of flames enveloping his body as Team Rocket's headquarters had exploded, but now, it was all over, and Lance had saved him…

She really did love him, and he rose on tiptoes to kiss Lance, as his creator – no, his wife blinked twice, before smiling.

Yes. Even death would not part them.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/26/07

Edited 11/25/09

Red: I'm a robot?  
>Lance: A cute one, I bet!<p>

Red: *Blush*

Phantomness: *Snickers*


	7. Theme 7: Dark

**Title: Dark  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #7, Dark <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Fanon, het**

* * *

><p>"Lance, it's dangerous…" Red whispered. "Why are you doing this?"<p>

Lance sighed. "Red, you know the way the elements play out. There are always three – Light, Shadow, and Darkness. I am darkness – and love is an emotion of light, even shadow. I could feel lust for you, envy, despair… but I cannot love you if it saps my power. Do you understand?"

"Not really." She sighed. "Are you saying that you love your duty as Realm Guardian more than you love me?"

"If you must insist, yes, I do. I cannot place your life over the lives of a thousand others."

Quietly, his wife shook head. "I understand, but… I just want you to be happy. Are you unhappy because you love me?"

"Mew, no!"

"B-But…"

"Shh." Lance whispered. "It won't hurt much." He raised his voice. "Charlotte, we're ready."

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand this." Red muttered.<p>

Charlotte smiled, smoothing down the pleats of her white robe as she emerged from the next room. "It's quite simple. I'm going to seal Lance's emotions of Light into you, Red."

"M-Me?" She squeaked.

"Yes. That way, whenever Lance is with you, he will be able to feel, like normal. By the same token, when he is away from you, he can access his full potential – _all_ his Dark power."

Red meditated on the idea for a few minutes, before deciding it made sense. "How close does Lance have to be to be in love with me?"

"Oh, within five hundred meters of you should suffice," Charlotte said thoughtfully. "Enough so that you two will not be attached at the hip, but far enough so that if he needs to, he can use his full power to protect you."

Red blushed. It made sense, in a way, and well… there was no point in Lance loving her far away, right?

Right!

* * *

><p>The ritual was surprisingly simple. All Red had to do was wait and not struggle while Lance held her. Charlotte chanted a few words underneath her breath, before she clasped her hands together and her eyes flared pure white. She bit back a cry as a strange surge of pleasure washed through her body, and she colored as Lance peered at her quizzically.<p>

"Is that all?"

"It's not a hard spell, but only Light Masters can do it." Charlotte shrugged. "I'm all done. Lance? Are you feeling any different?"

The Dragon Master shook his head, as Red mentally applauded.

"Great. Then I guess I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

* * *

><p>Red flushed as Lance kissed her. It felt as normal as usual, and she kissed back eagerly. One thing led to another, and they barely had time to make it to the bedroom before the last of their clothing was discarded.<p>

She woke up the next morning to find that her darling Mate had made her bunny-shaped pancakes with blueberry syrup. It seemed that the spell really had changed nothing. She happily dressed and ate.

* * *

><p>"So, do I owe you anything for this spell?" Lance asked Charlotte. The Fire Guardian took another sip of her hot coffee and smirked.<p>

"Would it trouble you to kill all the other Light Masters for me? It seems that every naïve idiot is trying to become one and that's destroying the balance."

"Why can't you kill them yourself?"

"Light attacks don't work on other light-types." Charlotte sighed. "Or I would."

"… I suppose that makes sense." Lance said thoughtfully. There was only supposed to be one Light Master, and one for Shadow. "It might take a few months."

"I am in no hurry yet. No divination dreams, thank Moltres."

"I'll get to it." Lance promised, and went back to find Red, who was blissfully unaware of this exchange taking place.

It was not as though it would affect him in any way… and it was always nice not to owe anyone.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/26/07

Edited 6/17/09

Red: Eek! People are dying again

Phantomness: Hai. This fic takes place before Theme #22, Light

Lance: *Shrugs*

Shoyko: Meh, it's almost not dark at all, if the murder takes place offstage

Kairo: *Giggles*


	8. Theme 8: Dash

**Title: Dash  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Originshipping (Wallace x Steven)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #8, Dash <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, language**

**Summary: Wallace catches Steven running away.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Footsteps pounded across the ground as the owner panted for breath, praying that he would make it in time. He skidded to a stop, seeing the other trainer about to leave, one leg thrown over his Skarmory's side.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking, Steven?"

The steel trainer froze, dark gray eyes widening. He turned his head around slowly, praying that he was wrong. "Wallace?"

"Even if I wasn't Champion, I would have thought that as a friend, you would warn me before taking off like that." Wallace said, more quietly. "This isn't some rock-gathering trip, is it?"

"Well no, but…"

"Is it dangerous?"

Steven swallowed, not quite able to meet Wallace's eyes. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think I would prefer to know about something like that, even if it might make me fret?"<p>

"Well… I…" Steven was not quite sure what to say. "I suppose so."

Wallace kissed him lightly on the cheek, pausing to muss his hair. "Take care now."

Steven blinked after his retreating back as the Champion sashayed back into the League Headquarters, and tried to figure out what was going on.

Skarmory just laughed.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/26/07


	9. Theme 9: Dream

**Title: Dream  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #9, Dream <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Fanon, het, annoying OC**

**Summary: Red beats a Trainer, and Lance muses on broken dreams.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's never an easy transition when the Elite Four shifts, especially when a new member is added.<p>

Lance's eyes raked over Sapphire's form coldly as she nodded curtly to her. This bimbo had come in as a replacement for Bruno, who had unfortunately gotten caught in an avalanche while training in Mount Moon and though not dead, had been paralyzed from the waist down and had decided to retire from Pokemon Training. Will and Karen mirrored their Leader's stance, while Red simply raised an eyebrow as Sapphire listed her many accomplishments.

This was an utter waste of time.

* * *

><p>Finally, the Johto Champion spoke up and interrupted the flow of words. "So, Sapphire, what is your designated Pokemon type?"<p>

"Er…" Sapphire said, "I'm not quite sure I have one."

There was dead silence.

"I mean that I have a Raichu and a Machamp and a Ninetales and a Poliwrath!" She said defensively. "Plus I have a Pidgeot and a Girafarig!"

"…" Red glanced at the Dragon Master, who simply raised an eyebrow. It was not her problem.

* * *

><p>"All right then." Red stated. "Let's settle this."<p>

"Huh?"

"We will settle the argument with a battle. If you win, you become Champion; I'll pick a type and become the new Elite Four member. It's quite simple. If you lose, then we'll reject your application."

Stars flared in Sapphire's eyes at the curt dismissal. "You're on!"

She would show that kid that she was boss!

* * *

><p>They started at opposite sides of the field, six on six, but as she watched her Machamp faint after a Psychic attack from Espeon and Red's Charizard destroy her Girafarig and Pidgeot, she started feeling leery. When she sent out Raichu, he swapped for an amazingly speedy Blastoise, and finally, her Poliwrath collapsed before the might of his Snorlax.<p>

Red half-smiled, and then escorted her out, ignoring her screams and cries as she realized that her dream had just shattered.

She was no one to concern himself with.

* * *

><p>"So we are left with a triad?" Will asked.<p>

Lance shrugged. "I never cared for Bruno."

"Of course, Leader," Karen laughed. "We know."

The rest of the words went unspoken.

* * *

><p>"I didn't like her." He said when they were alone.<p>

Lance turned to Red, busy brushing out her hair. "I did not expect you to."

"She isn't a Master… and she's not a Guardian. There is nothing for me to like. She wasn't even innocent or pure."

"Pity…" She spoke.

"No, I don't think so." Her husband said. "I might have liked her and left you, and that would have been bad, ne?"

His wife chuckled as he hugged her, before rising on his tiptoes for a kiss. "Red, we broke her dream. And yes, it would have been bad."

"Dreams like hers aren't dangerous. Ours are." He mused. "So we lost nothing."

And that was that.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/4/07

Edited 10/17/09

Original Characters can be used to further a story, true, but often they mutate into Mary-Sues. Grr…

I have no idea why I keep writing these things; only maybe it's to parody the extreme amount of fics that start with an OMG NEW CHAMPION beating Lance… I swear! There are billions of those things that pop up every time you Google for Lance…


	10. Theme 10: Earthy

**Title: Earthy  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #10, Earthy <strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, cross-dressing**

**Summary: Red takes steps as a girl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Red glanced at her cup of green tea, seeing a stalk floating upwards, a sign of good fortune. She had her hands wrapped around the cup, feeling porcelain grooves and a faint sense of warmth, and she smiled, slowly.<p>

"Something wrong?" Lance asked. He was dressed impeccably in his black bodysuit with the red marking on the front, and Red shook her head.

"Just thinking about things," She took a sip of tea, wishing that she could get out of the pale blue kimono she was wearing. She wasn't quite sure how Lance had talked her into this, but it didn't matter. It was nice, once in a long while, to be a girl.

Normally, she bound herself and wore shorts and a t-shirt and ran around fighting Team Rocket with her black hair a wild mop of spikes. She felt more alive then, more in tune with her place in the world. But now, Lance was teaching her, slowly, to accept the female part of herself, and it was going well.

That didn't change her tomboyish nature much though.

They finished their tea and then went outside, and Red happily shucked her kimono for jeans and her short-sleeved red and white jacket, and then they released their pokémon and splashed in the water and wound up wrestling in the mud which got them both perfectly splattered, but she had to admit it was fun!

And then Lance kissed her and she grinned brightly because he didn't judge her and that was wonderful, and she was sure that no matter what, she belonged with him.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/22/07

I write fluffy het too. ^^


	11. Theme 11: Erase

**Title: Erase  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Specialshipping (Red x Yellow)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #11, Erase <strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Special-verse**

**Warnings: AU, het **

**Summary: After the relationship falls apart...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I want to forget." Red whispered. "Please, Lance. Help me…"<p>

The Dragon Master looked torn. "Red… surely it didn't turn out that badly between you two?" He ignored Yellow's sniffles and Pikachu's cries of outrage. They were none of his concern.

"It's just that…" Red shook his head. "Everyone expected us to be so happy and perfect together, but it's just not right! Yellow deserves better, and I… I don't want to hurt her." He almost whispered the last words.

Lance raised an eyebrow, fingertips glinting with blue light. "If you're sure about this…"

"I'm sure."

The last thing Red saw was Yellow sob and rush forwards, but when he awoke, he felt curiously refreshed and happy, though he was a bit concerned when he saw his Aerodactyl flying a mating dance with another one.

Surely he had missed something, but what? He glanced around, seeing no one in the clearing aside from Lance, who was reading a manga, of all things.

Had he come here for a Pokemon Battle and gotten knocked out? Probably. He watched as their Aerodactyls flew for a while longer, before retreating to a cavern, and decided that he'd just wait until Aeroy was finished before he went home.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/22/07

I assume Lance has some degree of mind-control powers in the Pokemon Special manga… though why Red would ask him instead of Giovanni for help is up for grabs. And yes, I cannot bring myself to write Specialshipping…


	12. Theme 12: Fight

http:/www. thepokemontower. com/authors/shadowphantomness/52cardp. html (summaries of individual themes found here, remove spaces)

**Title: Fight  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: None<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #12, Fight <strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em> He asked, the wind ruffling his fur as he faced his brother from across the arena. _Why must we fight so?_

The other was older and wiser, with a scar over one eye. He barked angrily. _Because it is our Master's will. _

_But we are the ones hurt!_ He called, but that was when the other's Master called an order. The other nodded, a bolt of freezing energy gathering in his mouth, before an Ice Beam smashed into him. He shuddered violently, helpless against the freezing cold. He could feel his eyes glazing over, and he slumped in defeat.

The victor flicked his tail, trotting proudly to his Master's side, where he was rewarded with praise and a hug. That was all he wanted, after all…

Wasn't it funny?

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 3/15/07

Battle was Leafia VS Glacia. (Leafeon and Glaceon, for those who only know dub names…)


	13. Theme 13: Firey

**Title: Fiery  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Heatshipping (Ash x Flannery)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #13, Firey <strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, possible OOCness, TWT (Time? What time?)**

**Summary: Ash introspects on Flannery.**

* * *

><p>Bright things and warm things have always fascinated Ash. Small wonder that one who was both would capture his interest. From her enthusiasm – so much like his, at the beginning of his journey – to her mess of pink spiky hair – nothing typical of a girl, extraordinary – he was enthralled.<p>

He'd watched her even as his Corphish battled her Magcargo, impressed at how well she was able to handle her pokémon, in her first gym battle ever. Of course he had won in the end, but she had been so bright, a spark of fire in her eyes matching her favored pokémon type.

Fire. Flannery.

He'd wanted to hug her and tell her how he felt, but she _was_ older than he was and it was… almost inappropriate, what with Brock and May watching. So he'd left her, but that didn't mean he hadn't liked her.

Maybe… when he became Houen Champion… then he could tell her how he felt.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/24/07

Gyah, this was *hard* to write, and Ash probably isn't introspective at all…


	14. Theme 14: Float

**Title: Float  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Teleportshipping (Zensho! Red x Sabrina)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #14, Float <strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Zensho-verse**

**Warnings: Het**

**Summary: Sabrina is walking on air.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was walking on air. That was the only explanation for what she was feeling. But it was odd – she had never felt <em>quite<em> like this, even when she had teleported. The feeling just did not compare.

Love… was such a strange new emotion.

Red grinned at her, and she smiled back, feeling his sincerity pulse around him. He was such a cute, naïve boy, but he was powerful – he had become the new Pokemon League Champion. Good. She hadn't liked the look of Green anyway.

"Sabrina-san~! Can we get ice cream?"

"Of course we can." She replied placidly. They walked down the bustling streets of Saffron City, Red clinging to her arm and babbling away. He really was adorable. And now, he was all hers.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/27/07

A fic does not have to be long to be good. *Nods* and I like manga! Zensho! Sabrina


	15. Theme 15: Flower

**Title: Flower  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Mirageshipping (Ash x Sabrina)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #15, Flower <strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, TWT**

**Summary: Sabrina's 'first' Valentine's Day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What are these?"<p>

"Roses, Sabrina." Ash said patiently. "You know, for Valentine's Day? I got you chocolates too."

Sabrina blinked dubiously at the red heart-shaped box with gold foil lettering on the cover. "I see…"

"You've never celebrated Valentine's Day before?"

Sabrina shrugged. "By the time I was old enough to be interested in that sort of thing…" She trailed off, not wanting to think about her emotional state then. Ash paled.

Oh yes. Sabrina _had_ been an emotionless shell for over ten years…

But then she smiled and took the flowers and gave him a kiss on the cheek, so there was hope!

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/5/07

Yes, another Mirageshipping drabble! ^^


	16. Theme 16: Fly

http:/www. thepokemontower. com/authors/shadowphantomness/52cardp. html (summaries of individual themes found here, remove spaces)

**Title: Fly Away  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: AAMRNPokeshipping (Ash x Misty)  
>Fandom: Pokémon<br>Theme: #16, Fly **  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: One-sided het, fanon, possible OOCness**

* * *

><p>"It's not worth it, Ash! I'll never understand! How can you throw it all away so easily?"<p>

Ash smiled at Misty, almost tenderly, but his eyes were sad. "Because I have to." He said simply. "Because I cannot let their sacrifices have been in vain." The Sacred Shield glittered on his left arm, and in his right hand he held the Sacred Sword. His black-feathered wings settled behind his back as he felt the changes beginning. "After all, I have my part to play as well."

"But I love you!"

"I'm sorry." Ash said, and then with one sweep of his wings he was gone, leaving Misty to stare after his retreating figure as she fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/15/07

… Because I _only _write one-sided AAMRN! I find the pairing itself one-sided…poor Misty. She'd be better off with Lorelei ^_~


	17. Theme 17: Freeze

**Title: Frozen  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #17, Freeze <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het, angst  
><strong>

**Summary: Red deals with the aftermath after Lance is attacked by a cloned Articuno.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was vaguely aware of a voice screaming, as she stared at the sight before her. Silver crystals dripped ice-cold, keeping the Dragon Master pinned in place, shackled to the rock wall. Golden eyes were frozen in an expression of stunned silence, and the only thing Red could be grateful for was that he hadn't started bleeding yet. The cold would keep him safe, until they got him to a Pokemon Center…<p>

It seemed to have missed his vital organs.

She was only half-aware of her voice calling for the medics, even as her Charizard and Typhlosion breathed out furious flame, downing the cloned Articuno. Crazed with power, it had fled Team Rocket's laboratory on Cinnabar Island, seeking revenge, and woe to those who had crossed its path…

An Ultra Ball sailed from her hand, capturing the specimen. No doubt the League Scientists would like a look at it later. Perhaps it could be healed, and trained. She could use an Articuno. At the moment, however, it was of little consequence.

Her feet led him to the Center, and she stood, statue-still, as the medics worked over Lance's body, but they could not replace lost bone and muscle, and the synthetics were cold, flesh-toned plastisteel. Still, he was alive and that was all that mattered, and though he lingered in sleep for almost a month, when he woke, Red was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"I missed you." She said simply, and pulled Lance into a hug, careful of the tubes and wires.<p>

The redhead nodded, not needing words to speak, and leaned against his wife, feeling warmer already.

She had rescued him, but his pride was silent. And though life would be difficult, learning to readjust, he had her, and that was enough.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/19/07

Edited 9/9/09

Red: Fluffy angst!  
>Phantomness: ^^V<p> 


	18. Theme 18: Glow

**Title: Glow  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #18, Glow<strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Red wants to know why Lance saves him, and what he's supposed to do if she likes him.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It doesn't make sense!" He cried. "You're not supposed to love me!"<p>

"Who said love ever had to make sense?" Lance asked, and her voice was soft. Too soft, Red thought idly, for the conversation to bode well.

He had not expected _anything_ like this, but there were always not-so-well-intentioned extremists that disapproved of Pokemon training, and one had crashed their meeting, and the Dragon Master had thrown herself in front of Red and taken an Explosion attack head-on. It was a miracle she was still alive, much less fully healed. When he had demanded an explanation, partly angry and partly fearful, all Lance had said was that she was glad he was safe.

And then she had kissed him.

* * *

><p>That had thrown the Champion for a loop, but he had to admit that Lance wasn't a bad catch – if he thought like a girl, which Red most certainly didn't do! Red liked girls, but she was a girl, only she happened to dress like a boy all the time so it was easy to forget. Besides, she wasn't giggly or fluffy. But if he wanted someone ordinary, why had being kissed made him glow like one of those funny Christmas lights?<p>

Was it because it felt good? Kissing was nice, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>It was too complicated to think about, so he tried <em>not<em> to, except that it was hard to ignore Lance, and she wasn't being mean, and Red wasn't sure how to turn her down since she was the farthest thing from an air headed fangirl! She was his friend, only now did this make her his girlfriend? He sighed.

She smirked and kissed him again, and Red flushed.

Maybe… maybe he'd wait on that refusal. He did like affection.

Lance hugged him close, and he cuddled. Friends could do this, right? And being warm was nice, so he made no move to pull away.

He closed his eyes, and she petted his hair. Good…

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/27/07

Edited 10/17/09

Poor confused Red! ^^

Lance: *Smirk*

Red: *Blush*


	19. Theme 19: Illusion

**Title: These Things Do Happen  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Brock'shormonesshipping (Flint x Lola)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #19, Illusion <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Warnings: Farting, het**

**Summary: Flint and Lola try to have a perfect date. It doesn't quite turn out that way...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been perfect – a romantic dinner with candles, a long moonlit walk by the beach, teasing glances and shy smiles until they had returned to his apartment, and then stripping out of their clothing to engage in some much-needed sexual release.<p>

Then she had farted.

Lola looked absolutely mortified, embarrassed beyond belief. Of course, she had eaten perhaps a little too much dessert at dinner, but how could this happen?

Flint just laughed, and laughed, until tears streamed from his eyes.

She blushed to the tips of her ears, looking at her husband.

"Oh Lola, it's perfectly natural." He patted her behind. "Besides, I think you smell fine."

Then he had reached for her panties.

So she had put the incident out of her mind, and just enjoyed his ministrations. After all, a perfect date was just an illusion.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 9/20/08

Edited 11/4/09

Flatuphilia is arousal from passing gas. *Raises eyebrows* some people are *weird*! This is obviously not a kink I would enjoy.


	20. Theme 20: Jump

****http:/www. thepokemontower. com/authors/shadowphantomness/52cardp. html (summaries of individual themes found here, remove space

**Title: No Jumping  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Not specified<strong>

**Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #20, Jump <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Implied het**

* * *

><p>Dying for love is so horribly <em>clichéd<em>. They say that living well is the best revenge, so that is what he prefers.

He had no illusions from the beginning – Growlithe could not change stripes easily, nor could the wind sweep away the desert sands. It was interesting while it lasted, educational, certainly, but he was never in love.

After all, if she could sense his withdrawal, so be it. They just worked better as opponents, and rather terribly as lovers. Rivals did not make for sweet caresses, cozy homes, or cuddling. She wanted that, and he did not.

In the end, he was free and on the road again, and she was at her house, throwing herself into her training, fire blazing angrily in her face.

Yes, things were better this way.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 8/27/08

I'm not sure if this counts as original fiction because I didn't want to name the characters even though I have a good idea of who they are…

Suicidal romance is just… enough is enough!


	21. Theme 21: Libra

**Title: Libra  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #21, Libra <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Red deals with a challenger who sues him for pain and suffering.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The judge's gavel banged loudly against the wood. "Case dismissed." He growled. The two parties nodded; stony silence stretching between them. Green eyes were narrowed in disdain while red eyes drilled back in anger.<p>

Lance met Red at the door, draping her cloak over the younger Champion's shoulders. "Is it over?" She asked quietly.

Red nodded. The Dragon Master understood, and walked him down two blocks to a café where they found a secluded booth and ordered tea and cake. Red moodily stirred his black tea, adding a fourth cube of sugar while Lance said nothing.

* * *

><p>"You really should eat something, Red." She said mildly. Red eyed his coconut cream pie, before he sighed and took a bite. His eyes lit up and he finished the slice in relatively little time.<p>

He called the waitress older and ordered another slice of pie, before he turned to Lance. "I… I am glad that it's over, but I feel slightly guilty."

"Why?" She asked. "You beat Orange fair and square. The idea that he sued you for pain and suffering is perfectly ridiculous."

"But all the negative publicity…"

"Love," Lance said softly, "I doubt they asked you about your private relationships. Even if they did, would you tell?"

Red flushed. "Well, no. They just asked about my training methods."

"Then you're all right, right?"

* * *

><p>He blinked at his wife, before a small smile beamed on his face. "You're right." He took another bite of his coconut cream pie while Lance smiled.<p>

Really, he was overreacting.

They paid the bill and left the café, and then back in Indigo Plateau, she tucked him into bed and read him fairy stories, and he fell asleep feeling much more relaxed.

Lance kissed Red on the cheek, and watched him sleep, shaking her head. The Trainer was so adorable. He was such a child at times, but that made things more interesting. And now that the Orange scenario was over, they could resume their normal relationship.

That thought made her spirits soar quite a bit, and she went outside to go train.

No one was going to take her away from her husband._ No one…_

* * *

><p>For all of that night, Red slept on, not knowing what was taking place elsewhere. Lance watched the water swirl down the drain as she showered, smiling.<p>

Obstacles had to be eliminated, one way or another. She was simply glad this one was past. The woman stepped out of the shower stall, dried herself, put on a silky, cranberry red nightgown, and slipped into bed with her spouse.

He would wake up tomorrow morning, and just in case there were any lingering remnants of doubt, she knew how to banish them.

And she ought to make something nice for breakfast, too. Maybe pancakes…

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/19/07

Edited 9/9/09

The Libra Card in CCS is used for truth and judgment. Truth is fun…

Red: *Blush*

Lance: I'd judge Orange guilty!

Shoyko: I bet you would!  
>Kairo: *Giggles*<p> 


	22. Theme 22: Light

**Title: Light  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #22, Light <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, het**

**Summary: Tied to #7, Dark, Lance fulfills his end of the bargain.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"There is no light inside of you." The old crone said severely, squinting at her opponent from between stringy, gray bangs. She pointed her oaken stick at the trespasser, withered hands gripping the wood tightly. "I command you to leave this plane, Evil Spirit! Be gone!"<p>

The shadow laughed, golden eyes twinkling in his pale face. A fall of crimson hair cascaded down his back. "Foolish woman… you are correct, of course, that I am not one of the carriers who wield Light, but I am afraid your powers are no match for mine."

Dark, after all, did not equal evil. However, it was none of her concern.

He flicked his fingers, once, as shadows began to coalesce around his form, night-black despair. Hate. Even _duty_ could be so very heavy, and not at all pure or precious.

"Die."

A moment later, her body dropped to the ground with a soft thump.

* * *

><p>Charlotte watched one of the few remaining glass globes on her nightstand shatter with a careless gesture. It meant little to her – as long as she was alive, those lesser Masters could all fall.<p>

It tipped the Balance, after all, to have the elements of Light and Dark and Shadow under the control of more than one… well, Dark was an exception, under certain circumstances, but as for Light…

There should only be _one_ Master, and that was her. _She _was the one Chosen by Serebii to wield power, as loathsome a burden as it could be.

Yes, that was why she had hired the assassin. Shirking one's responsibility only brought more trouble in the end.

She stroked her Ninetales' fur and said nothing, but smiled a secret smile.

* Soon… *

* * *

><p>"There is no light in your eyes." Red whispered.<p>

"Does it frighten you?"

His wife smirked. "No." She said simply. "After all, I took all your light. The only light you ever had was your love – and now it's mine."

"Because I love you," He crooned.

"Because you love me, and want to protect me." Red agreed. "Was it worth it, Lance-chan?"

The Dragon Master smirked as he pulled her into an embrace. The darkness would protect them, and she would weave shadow to bring the Realm peace.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/26/07

Edited 6/17/09

… Way uber weird not-quite-drabble-anymore… No excuse. Takes place after Theme #7, Dark. It will therefore make much more sense if you read that first!


	23. Theme 23: Little

**Title: Little  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Originshipping (Wallace x Steven)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #23, Little <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, MPREG**

* * *

><p>"It's such a small thing." Steven said quietly. "It's… strange."<p>

Wallace did not answer. Steven tenderly pulled the blankets over his partner's sleeping form, still in awe. His eyes traced the faint curve of Wallace's stomach, as he wondered. What strange manipulation had the stars woven, for this to be? Being with Wallace was a blessing, though he would become tongue-tied should he ever try to explain it. But the idea that together, they had created a new, precious life…

Incredible. Insane. He would say both, but when it all came down to it, it was because Wallace was wonderful.

Parents. The idea was frightening, but as long as he had Wallace by his side, he thought he could manage.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/4/07

And I don't even *like* MPREG! TIP, you are such a corrupting influence… This is set in The Incarnation Pokemon's fanon universe with Originshipping children…

Ash: O.O  
>Phantomness: *Runs off to purify self*<p> 


	24. Theme 24: Lock

**Title: Lock  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #24, Lock <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fanon, het**

**Summary: Red tries not to become depressed in his role as Guardian.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Red wants to scream. He's not a fool, no matter how naïve he acts, and Lance is the only person who knows it. He wants the Dragon Master to protect him, and he wants to be loved, but when he thinks of the consequences of failure, it makes him go cold inside.<p>

The Guardians are caught, their lives are woven into the very fabric of the universe, and seemingly inconsequential actions for any other person can lead to disaster if committed by a Guardian. He can't love anyone else, and though he wouldn't _want_ to, because it would hurt Lance, not even having the option is a bit… stifling.

Whatever happened to free will?

* * *

><p>He tried fighting it, once upon a time, but the results only led to pain and suffering, so he quit. Now, he cuddles into her arms and feels the Dragon Master pet his hair and feels content.<p>

He ought to count his blessings instead of fighting fate.

There _is_ a reason why his first form is Destiny, and why he almost never manifests Hope. It should make him depressed, but he quit caring long ago. He has Lance. That has to be enough.

She smiles at him, and Red beams back, and locks his depressing emotions away.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/22/07

Edited 10/15/09

Red: Gyah! The angst…

Phantomness: It burns? ^^

Lance: Not as badly as some of your other fic

Shoyko: *Nods*


	25. Theme 25: Loop

**Title: Looped  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Mangapokeshipping (Red x Misty)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #25, Loop <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fanon, one-sided het, mentioned shonen-ai**

**Summary: Misty talks to Red about being Missingno's host.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Misty asked.<p>

"Of what?" Red asked looking confused as he looked up. He had been skimming through her monthly gym report, but something in her tone warned him to look up.

"Being a Guardian." She said flatly.

He goggled at her for a moment. "What?"

"No need to play dumb with me, Red." Misty said sadly. "I suppose I should feel happy for you. He loves you, doesn't he?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>"Missingno." Misty said, causing Red to blanch. "Is that enough information?"<p>

"Wait…" Red blinked at her. "Are you telling me that you have the memories? All of them?"

"Not all, I suspect, but a lot." Misty sighed. "I really hurt you… and I hurt the others too, Charlotte and Lance… I mean, I'm glad you purged it from me, but it doesn't help the nightmares, and knowing that even if it was only a little, I liked having that power!"

"Misty…"

"I think I really did love you in some way, those times. And I know you loved me, and I _know_ that it's in the past but I can't help it!"

"I-I thought you were with Erika…" Red stammered, not quite sure what to say at this point.

"I know I can't compete with him, but can't we just be friends?"

"We _are_ friends, Misty." Red said patiently. He patted her awkwardly on the back as she burst into sobs and hugged him, but after a few minutes, she left.

* * *

><p>Lance materialized a few minutes later.<p>

"You called?"

"I feel a little sorry for her." Red said truthfully. "Is that bad of me?"

"No, you've always had a kind heart, love."

"Good." Red grinned, and Lance hugged him, just holding him close, to let him know he wasn't alone.

That was all that was needed.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/31/07

Poor Misty… since this is Pokemon Special manga Misty, I actually like her…

It must suck for the manga characters to know the mistakes their anime counterparts made and suffer for them.

I totally love the manga more than the anime!


	26. Theme 26: Maze

**Title: Maze  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: None<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #26, Maze <strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<br>Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Red tries to find his way out of Ilex forest.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Red blinked at the map on his PokéGear. He blinked at it again. The pixels did not move an iota. With a sigh, Red clicked the world map off and glanced around his surroundings yet again. There was absolutely no indication of where he was, except the blinking cursor indicating Ilex Forest, and he was more than slightly irritated. The trees formed a natural maze, and it was his second day here! His new Cyndaquil had passed out earlier, exhausted, and Charizard might well burn down the forest in a fit of rage. Red reached for his poke belt and released another pokemon.<p>

Beedrill blinked, wings whirring. _Yes, Master?_

"Beedrill, can you see the Route to Goldenrod City through the trees?"

_Just a moment, Master._ The bug buzzed up into the air and flew around for several moments, before she returned. _Master, I can't see anything but trees._

Red grimaced. "I see. Maybe I can backtrack my way out of here." He recalled the bug and began walking back the way he had come, or the way he thought he had come.

Half an hour later, he had run into a dead end at a lake, and was still lost. Growling, Red lost his patience and released Charizard.

The fire dragon peered at him quizzically.

"I need you to fly me back to Azalea Town, Charizard." Red admitted sheepishly. Charizard huffed, but allowed Red to climb on, and moments later, they were past the trees and back in Azalea.

Red sighed. Maybe it was time to hire a guide or something… he'd think about it tomorrow, after a good night's sleep at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 3/21/07

Game-verse is the freest, in a sense…


	27. Theme 27: Mirror

**Title: Mirror  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Underworldshipping (Morty x Karen)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #27, Mirror <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het**

**Summary: Karen introspects while preparing for a date with Morty.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Karen looks at her reflection in the mirror critically. She is not sure she likes what she sees. Her white-blonde hair is frizzled, and she is far too pale for the season – this year's fashion shows a moderate tan, and it's no fun wearing a bikini when you stumble home at night sunburned and miserable.<p>

Then again, she's quite sure that Morty does not care about looking good anyway, and it takes one to know one – he's as pale as she is! They are not exactly the type that likes splashing around on the beach anyway. He likes opera, and she has a good idea from listening to her Gengar's gossip, that they will be hearing Faust tonight. It's gloomy and burlesque in turns, even horrible, and perfect for two Trainers who are not cheerful at all. They will both appreciate it.

She shrugs, and decides that at the very least she can tame her hair, and she wonders if she should wear the black dress or the gray one with the purple highlights. No matter what she picks, he will appreciate it, as long as it is a dark color.

He is quite constant, and that is what she is looking for in a boyfriend anyway. Why bother changing herself into some fake illusion? She has more pride than that.

And he knows.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 12/22/10


	28. Theme 28: Mist

**Title: Mist  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: AAMRNPokeshipping (Ash x Misty)  
>Fandom: Pokémon<br>Theme: #28, Mist **  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Ash wanders Mount Silver, trying to find out what he is looking for.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He stumbled forwards, trying to see, wanting to see, but the mist was everywhere, wispy white hiding the terrain from his sight. He stumbled more than once, but continued to press on, heedless of the dangers lurking within.<p>

"Poor little Champion…" A voice hissed. "What are you searching for?"

Ash jumped back, seeing an old woman dressed in ragged orange, sitting on a stump not too far from the road. The path was barely visible, but he made his way towards her. The fog was a bit clearer there.

"I…I don't know."

"Then you will never leave this place." She said wisely.

"Why not?" Ash asked, confused. He knew his direction skill was not the best, but…

"Do you know why you are here?" The old crone asked, still not looking directly at him. She was probably blind, Ash thought, except being around her sent a chill up his spine. "Mount Silver used to be a testing ground for Champions, years and years before the League rose… and only those who have something worth going back for, something to lose, can become the true Champions…"

"But I'm already a Champion!" Ash protested, thinking of his Orange League trophy and the array of badges at home.

"So you say…"

Ash waited for her to say more, but she was silent. Finally, he mustered his courage enough to ask another question. "Do you know the way out of here then?"

There was no answer for a long time, and he wondered if she had fallen asleep. Finally, she gave him an answer.

"Search your heart."

And that was all she would say.

* * *

><p>Ash released his pokémon to help him, wishing that he had gotten that new HM off in Shinou, Fog Clear or something… Pikachu perched on his shoulder with a puzzled look while Espeon flicked his tails in irritation. Charizard huffed and took to the air, but moments later, he returned, looking confused.<p>

"What's wrong?"

_It is like the landscape is continuously changing…_

"Maybe we walked into a psychic attack, like Confusion or Hypnosis." Ash said. "Espeon, could you check?"

The lilac eevelution nodded, eyes closed as he scanned. Finally, he shook his head.

_It doesn't feel like anything strange…_

Ash frowned, and said nothing. His heart…

What if that crazy old woman was right?

But his heart was fine, wasn't it? He would marry Misty soon, and be happy, and… and…

And forget about anyone else!

The fog instantly cleared, and Ash blinked. What? That was all?

He heard a whisper for a second, something about being happy, but he ignored it as he raced down the mountain and found his true love waiting.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/28/07

Oh. I wrote AAMRN. *Goes to find cliff*


	29. Theme 29: Move

**Title: Move  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #29, Move <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, cross-dressing**

**Summary: Red reminisces on how he found out that Lance was a girl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're a very beautiful person." Red's voice was soft. "I could understand why anyone would fall in love with you."<p>

Lance cast him a sideways glance, her hair neatly spiked out of her eyes. "I'm not beautiful, Red."

"Yes you are!" He protested. "You're too pretty to be a boy."

"Such a pity then." The Dragon Master shook her head, golden eyes sad. "I never wanted to be a girl."

"You can't change who you are, Lance."

Lance smirked. "Who says? You're the only one who's ever figured it out. Besides, Lugia knows what scandal would blow over if anyone else found out… we'd probably have to leave Kanto."

* * *

><p>Red nodded slowly. Although they got a lot of flak from religious fundamentalists for perusing an immoral relationship – as everyone thought Lance was male – that didn't mean revealing she was a girl would make things any better.<p>

If he hadn't been so good at picking details out in pokémon battles, and realizing that some of the acrobatics she did weren't possible with a boy's center of balance, he would never have figured it out. In nay case, he was lucky – he got to pretend and he got a pretty girlfriend all to himself that no one would ever take away!

Yes, Red was quite content with the current state of affairs, and had no desire to change them. He grinned brightly at Lance as she leaned over and kissed him, and basked in the silence.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 3/3/07

Ash: O.O

Red: It's fluff! ^^  
>Phantomness: Well, I do have fluff cycles sometimes…<p>

Lance: *Smirk*


	30. Theme 30: Power

**Title: Power  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #30, Power <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Special-verse**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Red wants power.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Red wondered if he had ever liked Yellow at all, or if he had only been interested in her power, Viridian's Power. Pika had liked her too, and that had been a point in her favor, but even though she was that little girl he had rescued in the Viridian Forest he found it hard to make a connection to her. It was almost as though what he was really seeing was someone else.<p>

When he met Lance, he realized what the difference was. Lance had Viridian's Power too, but she didn't emit danger like Giovanni did, strange as it was. She was warm and comforting and would take care of him, and though his Pokemon squeaked in warning, especially Pika, he found himself heading to her.

* * *

><p>The Dragon Master held out her arms, and she really was warm and nice, and Red didn't want to leave. Then Lance kissed him, and that only cemented things. He was stuck, caught, and captured, but really, at this point he didn't care. Not at <em>all<em>…

Lance was bright shadow with Mother's lifeblood, and Red liked her. She liked Red too, all cuddly squirm in her arms wrapped around a bright spark of power, and she ignored the dirty glares even as she kissed the boy again. It was all right. They would find a way to make this work, because something this right could not be wrong.

She would never hurt Red again, and she could protect the Pokemon Champion much better than anyone else could. After all, Lance was Elite.

In the end, nothing mattered, Red decided, because he had found the Power he wanted, and now, he was safe.

Safe…

Red liked safe, and so did Lance, so it worked out well.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/19/07

Edited 10/15/09

Red: Eek!

Phantomness: Okay, there might be a hint of insanity…

Lance: *Chuckles*


	31. Theme 31: Rain

**Title: Rain  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #31, Rain <strong>  
><strong>Rating: R<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het, angst, prostitution, alcohol, insanity, Character Death, suicide, cross-dressing, adultery, and fanon references**

**Summary: Red and Lance attempt to move on with their lives after Red's infidelity. It is not pretty.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're going to get wet if you keep sitting out here." A voice chided. Red turned around, smiling as he saw his lover holding a bright red umbrella over both of them. He sighed as he stood, brushing wet grass off his jeans, noticing the damp patches that the rain had left.<p>

"I'm sorry, Lance. I didn't want to make you worry."

Lance shook her head. "Well, what were you thinking about that made you so preoccupied?"

Red linked arms with Lance as they began to walk the few blocks back to Indigo Plateau's Pokemon League Headquarters. "It's nothing."

"Are you certain?"

Red's eyes flared along with his temper. "It's none of your business! Quit being such a busybody! I can have my own life too you know! Honestly, Lance, you're such a clingy girl! Sometimes, I wish we'd never met!" He instantly regretted his words, as he saw Lance's eyes dull to soft, molten gold.

* * *

><p>"As you wish," The Dragon Master said quietly. She efficiently toweled Red's hair off in the front room, ushered him off to shower, and had a warm quilt and hot chocolate waiting when he came out, only she herself was not there.<p>

Red wrapped himself in the quilt, stared at the flames crackling noisily over thick maple logs, and sipped his hot chocolate, noting that Lance had even added miniature marshmallows. He felt slightly guilty, but shoved it down.

If Lance weren't so nosy, he wouldn't have exploded. After all, he wanted his privacy! It was perfectly all right for him to have his own life.

… Right?

* * *

><p>Lance calmly slid the golden hairpins out of her hair and placed them in her safe, before she poured herself a glass of wine and turned to her paperwork with a sigh. Perhaps she had overestimated things, pushed too far. But it had been a harmless question. Certainly, she had the right to know if he was cheating on her.<p>

She turned to the next tax proposal and grimaced. By eleven P.M., she was on her third glass of wine and the paperwork was practically nonexistent. The room was dark, lit by the single desk lamp, and she penciled in her signature with a neat flourish.

It was all so pointless, really. With a sigh, she hurled the glass to the ground, watching it splinter into shards. Glass always looked prettier broken. It cast little rainbows over the floor.

Rainbows… were for promises, but they only came after the rain.

Somehow, Lance did not think she would be seeing any soon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was raining too. Red sighed. He had wanted to go train, but in this weather, he doubted it would be pleasant. Still, he packed his camping gear and a week's supply of food and flew to Mount Silver – not on Charizard, since the fire dragon would not enjoy the rain, but on Mantine. The manta ray just smiled placidly as they flew through the clouds.<p>

He spent two weeks camping in Mount Silver, and despite the rain, it was actually quite pleasant, especially in the Silver Cave. He even had time to…experiment a bit with his Pokémon. It had been quite fun! However, when he returned to Indigo Plateau, he found things in a state of chaos.

* * *

><p>"Her resignation letter is on your desk." Lorelei told him, and he blinked at the Ice Trainer for a few minutes before he walked into his room.<p>

Sure enough, Lance's neat copperplate script detailed the terms of her contract dissolution.

There was no good-bye, and Red felt tears prickling in his eyes.

Why had Lance just left him like that? Had she possibly known about his indiscretions?

* * *

><p>No! This was wrong! He was not guilty! If Lance didn't overreact to every little thing, they would have never come to this place! Red nodded, signed the letter, and forwarded it to President Goodman.<p>

Red snarled, before he strode out of the room.

He wondered if Bruno would be up for some fun…

* * *

><p>Six months later, Red was feeling a lot worse. His entire body ached, but worse than that, his heart ached too. Quick romps with strangers and even wild Pokemon had done nothing to fill the ache in his heart. In fact, as he watched the last man line up with a leer, he felt violently ill.<p>

What had he become, reduced to selling his body for empty pleasure?

He was vaguely aware of tears on his cheeks as the man pounded into him, and he almost enjoyed the pain.

Was it… fitting punishment?

He was no longer sure of that, but one thing did stick out in his mind. He _had_ betrayed Lance first.

He had been sitting out in the rain wondering how to explain his … actions with another, and when his wife had asked, he had just exploded.

As the man groaned from above him and pulled out, he stood, and left the room. He briefly paused to pull some clothing on, and then released Espeon to teleport back to Indigo Plateau.

Gods, what had he become?

* * *

><p>Even if he had started letting everyone who crossed his path have him, it was… had he done it to hurt Lance? He thought so, but his thoughts were muddled, and he pried open the Dragon Master's old desk drawer – they still had not found a replacement – and eyed the bottles of wine with a grimace.<p>

He'd need a lot tonight…

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, he saw Lance.<p>

The Dragon Master looked different – her hair had been cut short, and she wore thin glasses with rectangular frames, gold-rimmed. She was dressed neatly in a white dress shirt and dark pants, still cross-dressing, and as she spoke, the girl – no woman, sitting next to her tittered. She wore a business suit honey-colored, but somehow, he knew without knowing what she really was.

He pushed his way across the coffee shop and sat down next to Lance, who simply shot him an irritated looking over the top of her glasses.

"Do you mind, Red?" Lance asked sharply. "I'm in the middle of a business meeting here."

Red choked, as he looked at Lance. The Dragon Master regarded him with a cool, impersonal stare.

The Champion broke down.

* * *

><p>Lance was admittedly surprised when Red clung onto her, climbed into her lap of all things, and began sobbing, but she waved off Madeline, who huffily picked up her briefcase and left. Lance awkwardly patted Red on the back, not quite sure what to say, but finally steered him out of the café. It was only a few blocks to her new office, so she led Red inside and closed the door behind them, handing Red the box of tissues on her desk.<p>

Red wiped at his eyes roughly. He had refused to let go of Lance's hand during the entire walk, and more than one woman had asked what was wrong with her son. As _if_! She would never resort to that.

Lance sat back in her leather swivel chair and crossed her arms. Red idly noticed that the placard listed her as an accountant, but he was too caught up in his own angst to comment.

"Well?" She asked stiffly. "I thought it was over."

* * *

><p>"O-Our relationship, you mean?" Red hiccupped. "It… it…"<p>

"You made it quite clear what your feelings for me were." Lance said quietly. "You did not want someone so prying. You wanted freedom. I gave you that. Are you not happy now, Champion?"

… _Happy_?

How could he be happy the way things were now?

"Your lifestyle changes were a bit surprising, but given your nature, not unbelievable. I am sorry for stifling your emotional growth. Now, I do believe this conversation is ended."

Red gaped at Lance. "I…"

* * *

><p>Lance drummed her fingers lightly against the polished mahogany of her desk. "Yes, Champion?"<p>

"I… I'm sorry." He squeaked.

Astonishment flickered across pale features. "Your apologies are not necessary. The parting was for the best."

The best?

Lance adjusted her glasses with a free hand. "The pain is long past, Champion. Good day. Now let me escort you out."

Red clutched at Lance's sleeve desperately, even as Lance peered at him quizzically. Without a word, he pulled Lance down – grabbed her by her tie, and kissed her hard.

What could he say?

* * *

><p>He was shocked when Lance pulled back with a disgusted look. "I am none so desperate as to choose you now, Champion, not when I could procure more pleasant services. The cost may be higher, but tis worth it."<p>

His words stung, and Red was suddenly very aware of how dirty he felt. The idea that Lance would treat him like a whore was…

But he _was_ one, wasn't he? He'd slept with countless people and Pokemon both, and he blushed in shame.

"Y-You don't want me?" His voice cracked.

"Once upon a time, I did." The Dragon Master mused. "But you are no longer the boy I fell in love with. He died a long time ago."

Lance stood, and Red could almost see a cloak rustling behind her. "There is no reason to prolong this unnecessary charade. May you enjoy the rest of your life, Champion," She inclined her head in a bow, and retreated back behind her desk.

* * *

><p>Red stared at her, for a long moment, before he stood shakily. Lance expected him to leave, but she had misjudged Red's character. She frowned as Red walked over and hugged her.<p>

Anger flared in her heart. "I told you to _leave_, Champion. You don't _want_ a clingy little girl, isn't that right?"

"T-That was only because I was angry!"

"Angry for what, Champion? I wonder… was it true that you slept with Bruno the day after I left and Brock the day before?"

Spots of red appeared in the Champion's cheeks.

Lance nodded. "I thought so. So you see Champion, you really do not need me. There are plenty of men who would love to satisfy their carnal desires with you, Champion. I do not count myself among that number, being neither a man nor inclined to alternative pleasures. Now release me."

"Why are you being so cruel?" Red sniffed.

* * *

><p>"Cruel? My dear Champion, any cruelty I show was learned from you." Lance smiled, but it did not touch her eyes, and Red shivered involuntarily. "Did you enjoy our time together, <em>Champion<em>? You must have, I looked pretty with my legs spread for you, didn't I? But it wasn't enough, Champion; it was never enough for you. Your insatiable appetite for novelty – I could not give you what you truly wished."

"No, no…" Red murmured, but Lance didn't seem to hear him.

"I wonder; Champion, if I die, will that finally be enough for you?" Lance asked. She guided Red's hand to her chest, as Red stared at her, trying not to let his hormones take over. "I would do it so easily, you know. It wouldn't even hurt. And then you need never to think of me. And that would make you happy, wouldn't it? After all, you would never have to bother with love again. I'm sure there are many men who would fuck you seven ways from Sunday if you asked nicely, and that's all you really care for."

"That's not what I want…"

"Yes, it would be messy, but you could paint rainbows in my blood and never see the broken dreams. It would probably be best that way." Lance leaned forwards, capturing Red's mouth in a kiss. "You know you want to, Champion."

* * *

><p>Red tasted despair, and the tears continued to trickle down his cheeks. He paid them no heed. "But…"<p>

"Unless you wanted something else, Champion?" Lance had slipped into something cruel, so soft but those words cut like knives, and he was unsure which one of them was lost now. "One last fuck for the road, perhaps?"

"No!" Red blurted out. "Nothing like that! I just… I just… wanted you to love me…"

Lance's eyes were strangely blank as she gazed at Red dispassionately. Red tried hard not to fidget, wanting the moment to last.

"I'm sorry." Lance finally said, "But I can't." It was the most natural-sounding thing she had said so far.

"Why?" Red asked. "Is it because I'm so broken and dirty now?"

His once-upon-a-time-wife shook her head. "Loving hurts too much. If I love, I can't freeze, and then I'll die…"

* * *

><p>"You don't make any sense." Red said softly. "You… you won't die, will you?"<p>

"I gave you my heart once." Lance said. "You broke it. You broke me. And now, if I love again I will surely die. There is no way to fix it, Champion. Will you let me die? Will you, Champion? Will you finally grant me peace?"

"B-But I want you to love me…"

"You are selfish, Champion." She exhaled a long, slow sigh. Then she stepped backwards and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "But in the end, I suppose I am selfish as well…"

* * *

><p>There was a gleam, a glitter, and suddenly, Red <em>knew<em>. He stared in mute horror as Lance pulled the Sacred Sword from her chest, the blade dull silver, coated with blood.

The Elite Trainer gave him a mocking smile, and then collapsed.

Red screamed. He clutched Lance to his chest and screamed, but it did no good, and he was hoarse when the medics finally came, hours too late, and pulled him away from the body.

The next morning, he slit his wrists with the Sacred Sword.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/19/07

Edited 2/27/09

Dame yo… I hate economics… now I have to worry about the final. *Growl* And my characters are very good at self-destructing, but I can assure you that I have never drunk alcohol – it makes me high with just one sip, anyways, so I am not an alcoholic, and as for the sex, no, none of that.

Red: *Strangling the Author*

Phantomness: *Turning purple* EEP! Well, you didn't really deserve a happy ending this time!

Lance: She's got a point there, love.

Red: *Sobs* But-But Lance _died_! And then I died!


	32. Theme 32: Return

**Title: Return  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #32, Return <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Red returns to Lance after trying to discover himself.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lance-chan…"<p>

There was no reply. Red glanced around the room a tad nervously. What was he supposed to say? They had parted under less than ideal circumstances, and then he had run off to Mount Silver to brood. The quiet atmosphere there had done wonders for his thought process, and he had come to an inescapable conclusion – he was finally able to admit that it was his fault.

He tiptoed into her bedroom, but found it empty with a faint coating of dust over every visible surface. Even the coverlet was covered with dust! The Dragon Master must have been gone for a while, then. Where would she be?

* * *

><p>Red glanced around, hoping for a hint, but saw none. Sighing, he went outside to ask the rest of the Elite Four. Bruno and Lorelei proved unhelpful, but Agatha took pity on him and said she would scry.<p>

He waited patiently while she filled a glass tripod bowl with water, and gazed into its clear depths. Finally, she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Red asked.

"I cannot see her anywhere."

Nervously, he gulped. "Does that mean…"

"No." Agatha said sharply. "Don't jump to the worst conclusion first, Child. Lance is not dead. If that were the case, the water would have turned red."

Red looked mildly relieved. "Then what's wrong?"

"She is out of range." She said shortly. "My scrying power is limited – it only encompasses Kanto and a tad of Johto. She may be in the Johto region, or off in Shinou, Orre, Cosmos, or Houen."

"Great!" He squeaked out.

"At the very least, she will return in two months when the Summer Championships begin. You should not worry." Agatha instructed.

Red nodded, but even so, prepped his Pokémon, and the next morning, headed out to Johto.

* * *

><p>It took him three weeks to find Lance. The Dragon Master had been off in Orre, hunting Team Snagem. Red was not sure whether it was his fault or not, but he apologized just in case.<p>

Lance just stared at him, even as her Dragonair and Red's Pikachu beat the tar out of the opposing Bayleef and Golbat. Perhaps talking in a midst of battle was not the wisest decision, but in any case, their Pokémon were perfectly capable of finishing the rest alone while their Trainers were otherwise occupied.

"What did you just say?" She asked, not believing her ears.

"I couldn't do it." Red sighed. "I thought being with Yellow would make me complete, but… it didn't. I couldn't even," He blushed, "Get aroused."

"So you came back," She scowled.

"Yes." He said firmly. "But not because she didn't want me. I came because I realized that I loved you."

"Really…" Her tone indicated that she severely doubted his words. Performance anxiety did not a man make, though it could a man break, and the idea that he had even gone that far with another girl made her fight the urge to call him a cheating bastard right off the bat.

She was not like those whores, and they had never done anything but kiss and cuddle. Fortunate, really…

* * *

><p>"You know that saying?" Red asked, tossing Espeon and Charizard out to join the fray as more Grunts poured in. "I think that I didn't figure out I loved you until after you were gone. Cliché, I know…"<p>

"You're not the clichéd type." Lance said dryly, ordering Dragonair to brew up a storm with Rain Dance. "So you love me?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure if you still love me, after what I did, and if you don't I'd understand…" Red said hesitantly.

"I can't say I'm not angry," She said, as Dragonair's Ice Beam froze two Cacturne solid, "But I love you too much. This however, does _not _mean you are off the hook. If I catch you wandering, I'll punish you."

* * *

><p>"Yay!" Red grinned, before he hugged Lance. Charizard rolled his eyes, before he Wing Attacked a Linoone that was getting too close.<p>

"Red, we're kind of in a battle here." She said, but then she kissed the younger boy, betraying her harsh words. Dragonair knocked out the Pelipper with a Thunder, glancing around.

The coast was clear!

* * *

><p>(Ah, let them be.) Espeon said, flicking her tail. (I think I can manage to teleport us all back, if the rest of you return to your balls.)<p>

_Got it_…

They appeared back in Indigo Plateau, and Red blinked his eyes open to find out they had somehow ended up on Lance's bed. Not that he was complaining though…

She did not seem about to jump his bones, though.

He would have been shocked if she did. Sex did not fix anything!

* * *

><p>"Do you promise never to leave again?" Lance asked, very seriously.<p>

Red was a bit dazed from the kiss, but he managed to nod.

She smiled, and it was sad. "Because I'm not sure that I can stand it if you leave again. If you are planning to, we should stop now."

The implication was pretty obvious.

* * *

><p>"I understand." He murmured. Lance was strong, but her feelings could be hurt too, and Red knew it would take time for her to mend.<p>

Besides, it was his fault.

It didn't matter. He had broken her heart, so now he had to stay and support her while she healed! That was the right thing to do, and as Lance kissed him, he discovered that he was truly happy here, and he _did_ belong with the Dragon Master.

Maybe, if things worked out, they could get married soon…

And he would never, ever leave her again.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/5/07

Edited 6/21/09

Lance: Happy ending?

Phantomness: Yes, I'm a sap!

Red: ^^


	33. Theme 33: Sand

**Title: Sand and Surf  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Chestshipping (Lorelei x Misty)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #33, Sand <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Warnings: One-sided lesbian crush, TWT**

**Summary: Misty crushes on her idol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Misty nervously glanced at Lorelei from out of the corner of her eye. At first, coming down to Cinnabar for a training trip with the Ice Master had seemed a great idea. After all, Lorelei was sure to have plenty to teach her, and she did admire the first of the Elite Four so much, but...<p>

She had forgotten how distracting Lorelei could be in a bikini!

The older Trainer looked awfully good in red, and as she turned around with a smile, Misty had to concentrate very hard – keeping her eyes on Lorelei's face and _not_ her cleavage, and then deciphering her words. What was Lorelei talking about? Huh, a battle? Oh, for practice! Sure, she could do that!

* * *

><p>She released her Starmie as her idol sent out her Dewgong, and ordered a Psychic attack. It clashed with an Ice Beam, but managed to overpower it, much to her surprise. Dewgong slid backwards on the sand, but simply curled up and went to sleep, healing with Rest… a Chesto Berry woke it from sleep, and then Starmie collapsed from the effects of Sheer Cold.<p>

Next was Seadra, who she sent out against Lorelei's Slowbro. Seadra was fast enough to avoid Body Slam, spat Smokescreen into Slowbro's eyes, Dragon Danced herself up to higher speed, and then finished off with a barrage of Twister.

* * *

><p>"Not bad." Lorelei smiled fondly. "You have a lot of potential, Misty. You might even be able to replace me as an Elite Four member when I retire."<p>

"Really," She gaped at the other redhead stunned. "But I lost the first round."

"Sure. It's the end result that matters. What say you?"

"I-I think that would be great." Misty said honestly. Lorelei gave her a brilliant smile, causing red spots to bloom in her cheeks, as she plopped down on the sand below her, starry-eyed.

Wow. Who would have known?

Lorelei smiled. Misty was so cute.

* * *

><p>She headed to a nearby stall to get something for them to eat, deciding on chilled noodles. Thus, she completely missed the Cerulean Trainer's wistful sigh.<p>

Flames began to burn in Misty's eyes. She _would _make her idol understand how she felt! She would!

They still had time together, and she would not give up! Perseverance was the key to any victory – Ash was walking proof of that, though it only applied for small-scale competitions. Nonetheless, he _did _have one trophy from the Orange Islands.

Okay! She would do the same and Lorelei would be hers, someday!

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/22/07

Edited 11/2/09


	34. Theme 34: Shadow

**Title: Honesty  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Rascalshipping (Bruno x Gary)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #34, Shadow<strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, cursing, promiscuity **

**Dedicated to Roxanne de Winter, who likes this pairing**

**Summary: Gary and Bruno and what their relationship is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If he was honest with himself, Gary actually felt guilt. He thought girls were weak and stupid – his cheerleaders and the empty-headed, scrawny tomboy that followed Ash enough were around proof. Sabrina was insane, Erika had odd fetishes in regards to perfume, and Lorelei was a pin-up model and not worthy of respect. Agatha was different, but she was his <em>grandmother<em>, so he could not very well disrespect her.

He had lost his virginity when he was fourteen, to one of his former cheerleaders. All he'd had to do was tell her he loved her, and dump her the morning after. He felt no guilt – why should he? Girls were worthless!

But now, now that he was in a serious relationship, he regretted dicking around and all the one-night stands. It was such a pity that virginity was a one-time thing. Like a balloon, one prick and it was gone, though thinking of it was crude.

Self-consciously, he glanced around to see if there was anyone watching him angst, before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>In any case, Bruno had hardly been happy, not at all, when he had found out. There had been quite a few women viciously gleeful, ready to enlighten the Elite Four Trainer about his boyfriend's sordid past. The worse part was that it was <em>true<em>.

When young, you didn't think about consequences. Why should he? He was just a kid, despite being a legal adult in Kanto. Children thought they were immortal – adults had to deal with the baggage.

And oh Mew, it burned.

* * *

><p>Bruno had looked like him like he was pond scum, and from someone he actually loved, and <em>really <em>loved, not just saying 'I love you' to get into his pants, well, that was a stunning blow.

Now, he was curled up with Umbreon outside of Pallet, hoping that no one would find him. He did not feel up to facing the facts, _or _the anger and disappointment.

* * *

><p>Umbreon nudged him.<p>

Gary supposed he was running away, but it wasn't like Bruno would take him back. It hurt more than he thought it would, kind of like his heart was being ripped out. Argh! He was being sentimental again!

He poked viciously at the fire with a stick.

What was he supposed to do?

Apologizing didn't seem to cut it. Nor did he have experience – he had never _been_ in a relationship that had lasted more than a few weeks before. Shit.

Crying was _not_ an option.

The past had already happened, and the statistics were stacked against him. Only condoms and luck had saved him from a nasty venereal disease. That would have been the icing on the whole rotten cake, wouldn't it?

Pissed, he scrubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the ache in his head, and if he were honest, his heart too.

Lying back against a tree trunk, he began wallowing in self-pity. He did not even notice Umbreon's ears perk up, half an hour later.

* * *

><p>"Do you always do this when you end a relationship?"<p>

Gary's eyes widened as he looked at Bruno. The older Trainer was breathing heavily, as if he had been crashing through the underbrush for a while. He might have – Gary had been too wrapped up in his self-pity to even consider someone might have come after him.

A meaty hand yanked him up. Gary didn't have time to breathe before Bruno pinned him against the tree and crushed their lips together in a kiss. What…

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Gary, you're a real coward, do you know that?" He growled, when the kiss stopped. "Sure, you made mistakes, but you didn't even let me say anything before you fled with your tail between your legs! If you had, I <em>might <em>have mentioned that the past is _past_ and since you haven't been slipping into those bad habits since we started dating, why not give you a fair chance!"

"Huh?" He blinked, several times.

Pulling back, Bruno crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

Gary could barely think. What did Bruno mean? C-Could he really have a second chance? "B-But…"

"I heard everything; at least I think I have." Bruno began ticking names off on his fingers, watching as Gary paled with every statement of lust. "They're all true?"

"Yes," He admitted, wanting to lie, but unable to.

"Damn," The black-haired man finally finished. "You've sure been through a lot. However, I note that ever since you have begun to date _me _four months ago, you haven't been bar-hopping or sleeping around."

"Well, no," Gary admitted, wondering where this was going.

"It _is_ unlikely, but you _could _have changed, right?"

He nodded, unable to meet those black eyes.

"You promise you're not going to revert back?"

The Pallet Trainer swallowed. "I'm not sure…"

Bruno nodded, almost as if he had known what he was going to say. "Gary, I'm not a gambler. But I think what we have is real, and I'm not going to throw my chance away."

Where was this going? He did not understand.

* * *

><p>Just then, Bruno dropped to one knee, and held out a box. "I want to make our relationship permanent. I'm willing to make the commitment, if you are. I know all about you, Gary, and while I may not like it, I accept you."<p>

For a few minutes, there was nothing like silence.

Gary could not believe his eyes. Instead of throwing him out or beating him up, as he had expected, Bruno was _proposing_? Had he stepped into the twilight zone?

Mouth dry, he gazed from the earnest face, to the box with the plain gold ring inside, to the foliage around them.

How could Bruno take him back, or want him back?

Trembling, he reached for the ring.

Bruno smiled broadly as he put it on. "People _can_ change, Gary. You can, and will. I just want to help you do it."

Completely overcome, Gary simply surrendered to his emotions and hugged the other as hard as he could, tears running down his cheeks. Screw being manly or keeping up his image! This was more important.

It had to be.

Maybe love did win out in the end, maybe not, and he was being foolish, but for now, he decided to trust it too.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 8/15/08

I tend to use first/second season Gary, who is a brat that would take ages to redeem, though perhaps not a bastard, at least not like Paul *cough*. Even Palletshipping stories often show Gary as a whore, and Ash as the innocent virgin, and guess what. That double standard pisses me off! It's _exactly_ like a het relationship! That's why I try to make Lance a virgin too. It's not in any way _fair_, being the 'girl' who has to stay chaste while your boyfriend sleeps with half the town! Surveys show that 90% or so of men _want_ a virgin to sleep with when on their wedding bed, but would say and do anything to get a girl to spread her legs. How messed up is that?

And when rumor strikes, and the opportunity to take revenge comes up, girls can be _vicious_~

Someone like Gary, in my opinion, needs an older lover who can take care of him, and smack him when he's being stupid. Someone his age probably would let him walk over them, unless it's Paul, but I digress. Bruno seems like a steady kind of person who can bring him down off his high horse and deal with his hissy fits and arrogant attitude.


	35. Theme 35: Shield

**Title: Shield  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #35, Shield <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Red and the Elite Four battle Mewtwo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"This will not hold long." Lance warned, her eyes flickering over Dragonite's Light Screen defense. "You had best get out of here quickly.<p>

Red shook his head. "I'm not leaving you to face Mewtwo alone."

"Red," Lorelei's voice sounded strained, even as she leaned against her Jynx for support, ordering Dewgong and Lapras to strike with another Blizzard attack against the incoming army. "You're still young. You don't deserve to be caught up in this."

"But I can't leave you alone!" Red cried. Bruno laid dead, the first of the Elite Four to fall, his Fighting-types shattered with one blast of Mewtwo's power. Agatha and her ghosts clung to life with clenched teeth, but she was old and frail and the battle was taking its toll.

The Dragon Master sighed. "I suppose we shall face death together, then."

Red nodded grimly, as he released his Pokémon. There had to be some way…! But what could they do? Even dark-types might not fare well against Mewtwo… and…

He clenched his teeth. He would _not_ lose here! None of them were going to die! It was time to pull out all the stops, and hang what the public thought!

If it came down to a fight with legendary against legendary…

Then he would have to do it.

* * *

><p>Lance hissed, frustrated beyond belief. Things were not going to plan, and at this rate they would <em>all<em> die. She sighed.

Lorelei did the same.

It was time to unleash the Elite Four's most closely guarded secret. There was no point in faking now. Their lives were on the line.

And no clone, no _imposter_, was going to take it away from them.

* * *

><p>"Articuno, I choose you!" Lorelei called, as she tossed the Ultra Ball into the air.<p>

"Zapdos, you're up!" Red cried throwing his Master Ball forwards.

"Moltres…" Lance hissed, releasing the Legendary in her possession.

The three Legendary Birds screamed, circled above the invaders, and began blasting the Pokemon left and right.

* * *

><p>Mewtwo frowned, his attention caught. (You dare defy me?)<p>

"Looks like it." Red agreed, feeling oddly giddy. Perhaps the near-death adrenaline was making him high. Even if they died, it would be in a blaze of glory… and that was the best way to go, really.

The elements roared as they fought, and he was vaguely aware of pain, but pain was unimportant when lives were on the line.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time the tide had turned, and Red was vaguely aware of Lance cradling him. All his energy had faded in a rush, and he wobbled unsteadily.<p>

"Is it over?"

"It's over," She reassured him.

"Oh good," Red murmured sleepily. He cuddled against the Dragon Master tiredly, closing his eyes.

Lance half-smiled, bending down to kiss him, and Red allowed it. After all, compared to almost dying, this was nothing, and it wasn't bad…

Besides, he was sure that she _wouldn't_ hurt him, and that was good.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/25/07

Edited 10/15/09

I am finding that putting a time limit on fic creation can actually spur my brain into working instead of staring blankly at a theme for several weeks… ^^ though it only seems to work for 15minuteficlets. Hmm… perhaps I need to try to adopt that mindset for these other themes… it'd save time at least!


	36. Theme 36: Shot

**Title: Shot  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: None<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #36, Shot <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Violence**

**Summary: Ash is on-scene when the Elite Four encounter the Protect the Pokemon organization...**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Agatha?"<p>

"Nothing," The old woman said smoothly. "I was merely meditating, child."

Ash blinked in confusion. "Is it something important?"

"You are too jumpy, child," She told him, half-smiling. "If it were, I would tell you. Rest assured that everything is as it should be."

He felt better, then.

Suddenly, a sharp sound rang out. Her eyes narrowed, and she hissed for Ash to stay in the room before she rushed out, releasing her Gengar as she went. Ash blinked, before deciding that he was a Trainer too, so he was going to go and help. He released Pidgeot and jumped out the window, before realizing what the commotion was.

A man stood there, several men, all wearing blindingly white robes. Ash vaguely recognized them as from the Society for the Protection of Pokemon, but why were they here? The Elite Four weren't hurting Pokemon, were they?

* * *

><p>"It is diabolical of you to use these creatures as weapons!" The leader shouted, leveling his gun at the Ghost Master. "The first shot was a warning. If you know what's good for you, you will surrender now!"<p>

"As _if_," Agatha huffed. "What do you fools think you are doing?"

"You are the misguided one!" Another of the hooded figures shouted. "If you do not repent of your folly, we shall be forced to destroy you and the creatures you have corrupted!"

She sighed. "You pitiful humans are the reason that our society is in shambles. If only you would accept that we can live in harmony with Pokemon… well, it's too late now." With that, she snapped her fingers.

* * *

><p>Her Arbok was a blindingly fast blur, and the four figures dropped to the ground, the one in the lead staring in horror at the stump of his arm and the others screaming in horror as Acid ate away at their flesh.<p>

Ash watched all of this in horror, blinking madly. That was when one of the other figures noticed him and fired. Pidgeot easily evaded the attack, before whipping up a Gust attack, trapping the figure in a whirlwind. As she crashed to the ground several feet away, her hood was blown off and Ash saw it was a woman, not that that made any difference at this point in time.

He hadn't done anything wrong! Pokémon were his friends!

* * *

><p>"Stupid boy, I told you to stay inside!" Agatha scolded, before she snapped out an order for Confuse Ray. Gengar nodded, hypnotizing the attackers into going after each other. More figures in white began to appear, and she frowned. She would have preferred for Ash <em>not<em> to know about these events, but now it seemed there was no going back.

His innocence was debilitating…

Ash was vaguely aware of screaming, though he knew not from whence it came. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Pidgeot move her wings, probably attacking on her own, without orders…

When it was finally quiet, he cracked an eye open, seeing red and white strewn all over the ground, and felt violently ill. Agatha was kind enough to hold him as he heaved, not saying a word, but afterwards, she made him tea and told him quietly he should have never come here.

Ash couldn't help but feel the rebuke was justified.

Why were those people so crazy?

* * *

><p>For now though, he snuggled under the covers, and tried to pretend that everything had been a bad dream, a horrible nightmare…<p>

Pikachu chirruped to him.

He might just leave his summer internship, and go back on a training journey, where it would be safer, the only threat Team Rocket…

Ash closed his eyes, and wished for the impossible.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 3/7/07

Edited 11/2/09

I don't write Agatha that often…


	37. Theme 37: Silent

**Title: S is for Silk  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon**

**Theme: #37, Silent**  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Het**

**Summary: Lady Red and Lord Lance make love, PWP**

* * *

><p>She reclined on the sheets, luxuriating in the feel of cool, watery silk against her nude body. Her nipples were taut and stiff, and her sex was damp with desire. The moonlight spilled over her alabaster skin, catching glints in her raven tresses.<p>

A footstep sounded, and she looked up. Her lover was near!

He slipped into her bedchamber, a smile on his face. "I have returned, my lady."

Red rose, holding out her arms to welcome him. "My lord…"

Lance kissed her, feeling her tremble. Her lips were soft and sweet, as he sucked on her lower lip, tasting it.

She was beautiful and talented, the youngest daughter of the Toshiba family. She slowly slid from him, giving a sideways look as she moved to the bed.

He chuckled, and began to remove his armor. Luckily, today's patrol had been simple, and no insurgents had shown their heads.

She watched, her soul humming with desire for this handsome man. Yamato-sama was from a noble family, much higher in station than hers. The gods had smiled upon her – he could have made her a mere concubine, but he had chosen her as his wife.

She ran their household well, and was always available for his attentions. After all, her husband had right to her body for sexual pleasure whenever he wished.

She hardly wanted to deny him!

* * *

><p>He was a considerate warrior, and always made sure she received pleasure. She had heard tales from the servants' quarters of other men, and found herself blessed.<p>

He truly loved her…

"Red-chan," Lance chuckled. "I'm finished."

She raised her eyes to him, as he sat on the bed next to her. She kissed him again, as he smiled.

* * *

><p>Red was a beautiful girl, and he wanted to protect her. He kissed her throat, than her small breasts. She moaned as he licked first one areole, than the other. Her nipples rose to sharp peaks, as her breathing quickened.<p>

The signs of her arousal quickened his. He could feel fluid gathering in his shaft, heavy with seed. He pressed his sword against her thigh, smearing seed on her soft skin. She gave a quiet sigh.

"Husband…"

"My love," He agreed, before he penetrated her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing up at him in joy as he began to touch her intimately.

They were happy.

* * *

><p>He gave a quiet growl as he slid in and out of her body. She was perfectly capable of receiving him, and she knew it. She kissed his throat, his chest, as he moved, increasing in speed, until finally, they both peaked with a cry.<p>

He trembled, his rod stiff from root to tip, as a rush of seed filled her womb. In response, her inner folds convulsed, milking every drop of precious cum from him.

She kissed him again and again, her bosom heaving.

Afterwards, they basked in the afterglow, as he stroked her satiny-smooth skin with a smile.

Beautiful love…

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/10/08

Well, I hope I can wrap this series up soon! Go me! I was out of ideas for shonen-ai at the moment, so!

Plain vanilla sex in this one, move along… and yes, this used to be part of Letter Series #3, before they were deleted.


	38. Theme 38: Sleep

**Title: Sleep  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Rocketshipping (James x Jessie)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #38, Sleep <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het**

**Summary: Jessie and James finally succeed... or do they?**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it worked." James enthused, as he watched the trainers sleep. Jessie simply smiled as she quickly picked Ash's pockets, followed by Misty and Brock. Moments later, Team Rocket quietly sailed off in their Meowth balloon, several pokemon richer and glad, finally, that they had gotten a good haul. This was their chance to return to the top. Now, they were back in the top ranks, and Giovanni was duly pleased with the overpowered Pikachu…<p>

"Jessie?"

"Yes, James?"

James leaned forwards and kissed Jessie. She stared at him, stunned, before she kissed back.

* * *

><p>Meowth catcalled, earning dirty looks from both, as they kissed again and headed down the hall. Their clothing went flying as they moved to the bed without breaking their embrace…<p>

Ash gasped as he shot awake, breathing hard. He frantically patted himself down, gratified to see that his poke belt was still under his pillow and Pikachu was snoozing as a lump by his side.

Only a dream…

Man, what a horrible dream! He sighed as he fumbled in his backpack for his sleeping pills, before dry-swallowing two at a gulp. This was the _last_ time he had chocolate right before bed! It led to all these crazy dreams…

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/23/07

I hate Economics. I will be so glad when this class is over! *Hiss*

Kairo: Interesting dreams you have, Ash

Ash: *BLUSH*


	39. Theme 39: Snow

**Title: Snowball  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #39, Snow <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Red is protective. Lance is amused.**

* * *

><p>"He was <em>ogling<em> you! I saw it!" Red fumed, stomping his booted foot and leaving a deep imprint in the freshly fallen snow. "Don't tell me I was mistaken! I'm the only person who should look at you like that! And he's like old enough to be my grandfather!"

Lance sighed as she crossed her arms. "Red…"

"I don't care what excuses you give! He definitely likes you!"

"Red," She replied, more firmly. "I could care less what our esteemed President thinks of me. I have no desire to become intimate with him in any way, shape or form, and the fact that he is married with a wife is only testament to the idea that he was nothing more than a lecherous and corrupt old man. Now do you have anything worthwhile to contribute?"

* * *

><p>Red was about to say more, when he spotted the target of his ire not far away. Glaring, he knelt down and balled up a handful of powder.<p>

President Goodman was understandably surprised when a snowball impacted with his back, splattering over his dark suit. He glanced in the direction of the culprit, only to see no one there. He was about to leave and continue on his way when another snowball came, than a third. Soon, he began to run from the barrage.

Lance merely looked amused as Red, still perched on Aerodactyl's back with an armful of snowballs, continued to throw them after Goodman with a vindictive smile.

If it was his way of coping with stress, why should she interfere?

Moments later, her husband had calmed down sufficiently for her to kiss him starry-eyed, before dragging him indoors and out of those wet clothes.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/15/07

Edited 10/17/09

I figured Red would still be young enough to throw snowballs and it would help him feel better! ^^

Red: *Pelts Goodman* Hentai!

Lance: *Laughs*

Phantomness: ^^


	40. Theme 40: Song

**Title: Song  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #40, Song <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Completely AU, this goes off of a Sailor Moon universe-type story, and I don't own Sailor Moon either, as that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Yellow, the rest of the Starlights, and Red, are all girls disguised as males. **

**Warnings: AU, het, incorrect gender pronouns, gender-bending  
><strong>

**Summary: Sailor Moon crossover. A meeting of Outer Senshi, Inner Senshi, Starlights, Sailor Animates, and all that jazz**

* * *

><p>"You should not be here." Lance said quietly, eyes narrowed to pinpoints of gold light. He folded his hands neatly across his lap.<p>

Yellow frowned, looking surprised. "I thought… we could talk." She said lamely.

The Dragon Master glared at the singer across from him. "So talk."

"Lance, I… I admire you." The girl said, twining her fingers together. "I'm not sure why you dislike me, but…"

"It is nothing personal. I like very few people."

"But even so… I…"

Lance backed away as Yellow learned forwards, and that was when Red walked in. Her eyes flashed brilliant blue.

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em> is going on here?" She asked.

He smirked at his wife. "What do you think?"

Red nodded, once, feeling wind surge in her mind, but Yellow hastily blurted out an apology and fled down the hall, not wanting to deal with an irate Champion.

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"She's a girl." Lance said. His eyes narrowed. "And I felt a strange type of energy from her…"

Red blinked. "She is a girl? I thought the Three Lights were a boy band."

"As did I… however, when we observed earlier, I did not detect an aura. Perhaps it is something more... recent."

"You mean she could possibly be another Senshi? All I felt from her was well, a presence that made me cringe!" She told him.

"If she is an intruder from outside our Solar System…"

Red hissed. "Then we will destroy her."

"She bears watching."

She nodded. "I suppose we should go to a few concerts, for our … duty."

Lance just smirked in response and nodded, as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the two of them, joined by Ashline, Misty, and Whitney were sitting in the front row of the Three Lights concert. It was amazing how one could use power and status to procure tickets…<p>

"Yellow! Marry me!"

"Rudy! Look this way please! I love you!" Red cast a wary glance at Misty, who had just shouted out that phrase.

"Ahhh! Tucker! You're so hot!" A girl screeched from nearby. The cheers and shouts continued, until finally, Yellow struck a chord on his guitar and the band began to play.

Red and Lance exchanged glances, listening to the music only on the surface. Afterwards, while the three other Senshi were mobbing the band along with a horde of other hormone-crazed girls, they found a quiet corner to talk in.

"Did you feel it as well?" She asked.

"Yes." Lance narrowed his eyes. "It is not simply Yellow, Red. All three of them have the otherworldly aura of a star outside our galaxy."

She frowned. "Then they are a threat."

"I believe so."

Red opened her mouth to say something, but screams coming from outside were a clear sign of an attack, and she murmured her Henshin phrase. She watched as Lance materialized beside her, man becoming woman, clad in her silversteel armor. With a nod, the two of them ran towards the source.

* * *

><p>"In the name of the moon I will punish you!" Ashline – no, Sailor Moon was chanting. By her side, Mars and Venus stood ready for backup. Their opponent seemed to be a man dressed in a punk rock star costume, but as he began firing supersonic waves, it was clear he was a real threat.<p>

"Mars… Flame Sniper!" Misty yelled, sending the flaming arrow soaring at the opponent. It knocked his microphone out of his hands.

"Oh! Why did you have to go and do that?" A voice wailed. "It was bad enough he didn't have a Star Seed, but for you to show up too?"

Lance's eyes flickered to the stage, where a girl was standing. She had golden bracelets on her wrists and a strange white fuku.

"Sailor Iron Mouse!" Whitney gasped.

Red frowned. The enemy was another Sailor Senshi? How had _that_ happened?

* * *

><p>"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"<p>

Sailor Iron Mouse nimbly dodged the attack, leaving Venus gaping in shock. "Sorry! No time to chat!" She chirped, before vanishing in a telephone booth.

The monster continued to charge. Sailor Moon screamed as she was pinned to the ground.

Lance and Red exchanged glances, before they leapt into the fray, their Sword and Mirror glinting brightly. He smirked as he felt energy pooling in his fingertips. Yes…

"Atlantis Tide!"

The attack slammed the monster silly, as Mars helped Moon up.

"Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The monster screamed, before falling over in a swirl of white ribbons. As they peeled away, a man was revealed. He fell over, unconscious.

Seeing their duty done, Neptune and Uranus flew off. Venus watched them go, frowning.

Well, if it were really important, she could call a meeting of all the Senshi… even Jupiter and Mercury from Houen.

But…

Why did things seem so _complicated_ somehow?

Unbeknownst to them, three pairs of eyes watched…

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/18/07

Edited 6/20/10

*Shudders in disgust* I am _never_ writing consensual Grantedshipping. NEVER! And I was going to introduce the Starlights in this chapter, but I decided against it.


	41. Theme 41: Storm

**Title: Storm  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #41, Storm <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het, gender-bending**

**Summary: Sailor moon xover, Uranus and Neptune fight a daimon in the rain, and discuss**

* * *

><p>"It's certainly raining hard today." Red commented, as they soared through the city on silent wings. Lance nodded, frowning as he watched lightning flash several miles away. It was always dangerous flying in a rainstorm, his armor and wings were made out of metal and would draw charges so easily…<p>

"What kind of daimon would be out in this weather?"

Red grimaced. "Probably something that likes this kind of weather."

"Figures." He shook his head. "But at least if we fly, we won't have to deal with Sailor Moon."

"I hope so." She sighed. The girl was too naïve. To save the world, three people had to die. It was the loss of three for the entire world… surely she should understand that sacrifices needed to be made.

But she _didn't_, and she had stopped them from taking the Heart Crystals more than once. All they were going to do was inspect them… and unless the crystal changed into a talisman, well, that was fate.

* * *

><p>There!<p>

The two of them landed silently atop a wall, while they watched the daimon extract the heart crystal from a little girl. She looked no more than four or five years ago.

It would be a pity if this child carried a talisman, but no matter…

Neptune's Atlantis Tide attack smashed into the daimon, sending it reeling, while Uranus grabbed the heart crystal. One peek was all it took to confirm that this was not a talisman. She returned it to its owner.

There was no point in staying and fighting. Their duty had been done.

* * *

><p>"Hold it right there!"<p>

Ah, it seemed like Sailor Moon had shown up again. While she made her speech, heedless of the rain that plastered her pigtails to her body, the two of them shrugged and flew off.

It seemed like they were destined to deal with that pesky girl again… but not today. They still had time, but the Silence was ever approaching…

Find the Talismans, forge the Holy Grail, and give the Grail to the Messiah – that was their task.

Until then, they would have to deal with constant interruptions, both from the enemy and from Sailor Moon.

What a pity.

* * *

><p>However, they were not helpless. They had memories enough from the Silver Millennium to know what to do, and to not trust the Moon Princess when she came along. After all, were it not for her unnatural lusts, the Moon Kingdom would never have fallen. Lance knew this, and Red knew this, and they hated her for it.<p>

They had weathered the storms of life before. They could do so again.

In their bedroom, they shed their transformations, and had hot tea together.

"She won't succeed," Red promised her husband. "I'll protect you."

"I know," Lance smiled. "And I'll protect you back. I promise."

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/26/07

Edited 6/21/09

No real pairing for Ashline, only implied, though if you have read the other SM-verse fanfic I have written, you'll know!

Red: *Clings to Lance*

Lance: *Grins*


	42. Theme 42: Sweet

**Title: Sweet  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #42, Sweet <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Red and Lance make a cake**

* * *

><p>Lance sipped her hot chocolate slowly, savoring the sweet warmth. Red cuddled next to her, wrapped in a quilt pattered with electric Pokemon and almost purring. The Dragon Master idly rested her fingers in the Champion's hair.<p>

"I want to make a cake."

She raised her eyebrows. That was new. "If you insist," She said quietly. Red slid off the couch, grinning.

"Well, do you want to help?"

"Chocolate," Lance suggested with a smile.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>They went to the kitchen, and mixed eggs with lots of sugar, while Lance melted butter and chocolate chips on the stove, before creaming it all together with the necessary flour. Then, while they cake baked in the oven for half an hour, they cuddled some more. She fed him chocolate kisses and Red pretended to fight her affections off. It was all in fun though, and when the chocolate cake rose gleaming from the oven, both were quite pleased. They waited for it to cool, before cutting generous slices.<p>

He smiled as he chewed on rich chocolate, taking second helpings and grinning between mouthfuls. Lance simply smirked, and regarded her partner with fond eyes.

Red was such a sweet child… and she really was a lucky woman.

After all, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, and she had that angle covered nicely.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/20/07

Edited 10/17/09

Sometimes, I think dating is overrated…


	43. Theme 43: Sword

**Title: Double-Edged Sword  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #43, Sword <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het**

**Summary: Wataru is a female lawyer and Red wishes to divorce Misty, but will their past relationship get in the way?**

* * *

><p>Dusky autumn light filtered in through the blinds. Wataru adjusted her glasses as she peered at the ink on the page, black against white blurring into a gray mess. She sighed as she stood, trying to ignore the headache pounding behind her eyes. Perhaps a breath of fresh air would help, though she knew what she really needed. Her hand was already creeping towards her leather purse, and the tablets inside.<p>

With force of will she pulled away, and walked outside, down the hall to the public coffee room. There was half a pot of decaf already on the stove, which she ignored. Taking one of the coffeepots from the shelf set above the percolator, she rinsed it briefly in the sink before filling it with water and setting it to boil. Ten minutes later, the water was whistling cheerfully and her green tea blend was slowly simmering.

Takada-san waved to her in the hall and she gave the older woman a curt nod of acknowledgement back. She closed the door of the office shut behind her, took a sip of tea, and set it down next to her laptop as she turned back to the proposal again.

* Ridiculous! *With a frown, she crumpled the paper into a ball and lobbed it into her wastebasket, before taking another sip of tea and opening her computer. She had more important projects to work on. Some child's wish for happy parents would go unanswered.

Divorce was not always the answer, after all.

* * *

><p>"Wataru-san!"<p>

The woman turned, a frown crossing her features. That voice sounded vaguely familiar, but did not seem to belong to any of her coworkers.

The owner was a man, dressed rather scruffily, black hair wild around his face. His suit was in disarray, and he was wearing sneakers, of all things. He ran up to her, gasping for breath.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"I'm sorry to bother you." He said, looking almost sheepish, "But I wanted to know if you got my proposal?"

"You are…?" She deliberately let her sentence trail off, and he flushed, one hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Nakamura Red. I'm pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>She nodded, mentally reviewing her files. "You sent me the divorce proposal."<p>

Red nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"You know very well my area of expertise is pokémon abuse." She said crisply. "I am afraid I cannot help you."

He deflated. "Oh…I see…"

"Good day." She said, with a polite bow, and walked off, high-heeled boots clicking against the sidewalk, the neat bun of hair atop her head not wavering an iota.

Red frowned. Something tugged in his memory, but he could not remember what it was… but no! She was his last hope! He couldn't let her get away!

"Venusaur! Vine Whip!"

* * *

><p>His pokémon appeared in a flash of light, and obligingly tripped the woman, or tried to. She was amazingly strong, and she grabbed the vine wrapped around her leg with a glare.<p>

"What is it now? Are you resorting to sexual assault?"

Red paled. "N-No. I um," He colored. "Just wanted to ask if you'd consider it…"

"As I said before, my answer is no." Wataru struggled, cursing as she heard fabric rip. He gaped at her, realizing that this may have been a bad idea. He hastily took off his jacket and handed it to her to cover the hole in the back of her skirt, and recalled Venusaur, blushing madly.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!"

"… It's all right."

"No! I mean I should take you out to coffee or something! Just you know, so I won't feel bad! How much did that skirt cost?"

Wataru covered her face with her hands, sighing. "All right, I get the picture. Just so you'll feel better. I'll… consider your case."

Red beamed brightly, and nodded.

* * *

><p>He chose a coffee shop only a block away, and she sipped her green tea as she watched him devour his blueberry cheesecake with a bright grin. He really <em>was<em> cute, if she were into that sort of thing.

She wasn't. She hadn't fallen in love in years, and there was no way she was starting now. She was the best of the best and she couldn't do that with romance messing things up.

Not even for _him_…

* * *

><p>He was still adorable, and after they parted ways, with a promise to meet again next week, she felt his eyes on her. Familiar…<p>

In her apartment, she shut the door, before sighing.

"What am I getting myself into? I promised…"

There was no reply, and Lance sighed.

"I'm such an idiot…"

* * *

><p>She moved to her bedroom and sat in front of the vanity, looking at her reflection. Golden eyes glittered dully from behind the steel frames, and a few wisps of stray hair had escaped from the upright bun of soft brown. With a sigh, she took the hairpins out and let her hair fall down naturally into the soft spikes it was wont to do.<p>

She shed her practical beige jacket and torn skirt, followed by the fluffy white blouse. It was always hard not to look when she did this, but she managed, and stepped past her dressing room into the shower, turning on the hot water so the steam would fog the mirror. Yes. It was better this way.

This way, Lance wouldn't have to see her become _him_ again…

No, she was not the trainer she had once been.

* * *

><p>"It's ironic, isn't it?" The former Dragon Master mused, as she sat in front of her vanity mirror later, wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe that hid all the offending parts. "I thought that if I left, it would be safe, but it seems that he's not so happy with Misty after all, considering that he's filing for divorce…"<p>

And Red obviously thought she was cute…

A vicious smile curved her lips as she pulled out her hairbrush, beginning to brush her wet hair smooth. This would be _interesting_…

Red, you _made_ me this way. And now you might even fall in love with me. Wouldn't that be ironic?

It might be _fun_ to break his heart the same way he broke mine…

She would have to be careful, not to fall in love with Red again, but Lance thought she could manage, and as she carefully applied makeup to his face, pursing her lips at the reflection and blowing a kiss, she realized something.

At least, she was still beautiful…

She visualized revenge, and it was sweet indeed. And now, the sword of love would turn against the one she once loved. How fitting.

Darkly, she laughed. Perhaps it was time for the wheel to come full circle. Penance would be paid, one time or another…

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/27/07

Edited 5/8/09

Love is a double-edged sword, isn't it? ^^ And I'm sorry to say I know very little about being a lawyer… so I skipped over that completely! ^^


	44. Theme 44: Through

**Title: We're Through  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairings: Pokeshipping (MistyAsh), mentioned Citrusshipping (Misty/Rudy)**

**Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #44, Through <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Warnings: Het**

**Summary: Misty is doing what is best, right?**

* * *

><p>It wasn't done to break his heart. She <em>did<em> like Ash, really she did, but she also knew that he was inconceivably dense and would never understand her feelings, and Rudy was charming, so she felt better after she left with the Trovita Gym Leader. She was quite confident she had made the right choice. But then, everything fell apart.

Five years later, everything had changed. Rudy and Mahri were dead, victims of a Protect the Pokemon terrorist attack. The Kanto and Johto Gym systems were falling apart, the Elite Four had gone missing, the Plateau was in ashes, and no one knew what the next day would bring. Even Team Rocket was shocked by the wanton destruction, and when several of their Agents turned out to be members in disguise, their bases were blown sky-high.

Misty huddled quietly inside her Gym, glad that they had barricaded it, but wondering how long things would last.

Death at this time would almost – almost be pleasant…

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Ash was the darling hero of those who remained, with bright silver in his hair and a hint of red in his eyes, but as Misty looked at him, she was struck by how… hollow he seemed, and when she said hello, he looked right through her, almost as though he was seeing someone else, and it <em>hurt<em>.

But she didn't know what to do, and he was resigned to his fate, so there never was anything between them.

In a way, it was a relief. She was not ready to love, and he seemed to have lost the capacity for it altogether.

They had both survived, but what was the cost? Would they ever be happy again?

No one knew.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 3/8/07

Edited 10/17/09

Inspired by a popular pop song…

Ash: *Sighs*

Phantomness: Such is life *Shrug*


	45. Theme 45: Thunder

**Title: Sound of Thunder  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #45, Thunder <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: AU, Character Death, het**

**Summary: What happens when idiots shoot people. **

* * *

><p>Stunned silence reigned. The pistol still smoked in the man's hand, but he paid it little heed, heedless of the armed security guards coming up and wrestling the gun away from him, even as they slapped manacles on his wrists. For a moment longer, the Champion stood before she slowly slid to her knees, blood welling from her chest. Heartbeat after heartbeat, crimson fluid oozed out, coating her black bodysuit.<p>

It was inconceivable! Why…

Everything had happened so quickly. He had fired, and then the Dragon Master had thrown herself in front of Red.

* * *

><p>That <em>boy<em> was the one who was supposed to die! His employer had paid him well to remove all obstacles from his path. Said orders included _not _harming the Leader of the Elite Four – he had planned to marry her as part of his plan to seize power.

Now, everything was topsy-turvy, gone wrong!

Red knelt down next to Lance, feeling life slipping from her eyes as he kissed her. He cared not for the flashbulbs popping or the sensational story that would no doubt be pasted over the newspapers tomorrow. She smiled at him, and said nothing, golden lenses sliding closed.

This time, it was permanent.

* * *

><p>He stood. The murderer was still staring at them. So be it.<p>

The Champion's eyes were bloody red, as he flicked his fingers, too calmly, releasing his Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt."

There was the sound of thunder.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/23/07

Edited 9/9/09

Angst! *Sniffles*

Shoyko: Joy, and here I was hoping for a break too…

Phantomness: *Sweatdrop*

This is very vaguely inspired by 'Sound of Thunder' by Ray Bradbury, but the circumstances are quite different!


	46. Theme 46: Time

**Title: Time enough for us  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Expertshipping (Professor Oak x Agatha)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #46, Time <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Warnings: Het**

* * *

><p>It's too late, she thinks, because now they are old. They have been separated for over fifteen years, their children are grown up and have children of their own, and Samuel has plenty of young, nubile women in lab coats flocking around him.<p>

He would hardly spare a thought for her.

Agatha remembers that she used to be beautiful, once upon a time, with long blonde hair and curves that any man would appreciate. She wore jewelry, too, and slim cocktail dresses made of slippery silk in bold colors, and, high heels. She danced with a different partner every night and never bought her own drinks.

Now, she has nothing but her Ghost Pokemon and her memories. Her face is wrinkled, her back hunched. She leans on a heavy staff and can barely walk. She has not aged well. Sometimes, she thinks she has not lived well.

Samuel has. Most know him as Professor Oak, but he still is active in the scientific community, and he lives off the riches his patents have brought him. He no longer battles, preferring to fiddle with his Pokedex, but he is still well-built and muscled. He has not run to fat, or shriveled into a mass of aged flesh, as she has.

Perhaps, she thinks, it is time she left her fantasies behind. She rises with a creak from her chair, and shuts the photograph album. She replaces it on the shelf.

Then, she goes to see her lawyer.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 10/17/09

The relationship between Agatha and Professor Oak interests me a lot. I always wonder how they were like when they were young…


	47. Theme 47: Twin

Who am I to deny plot bunnies?

**Title: D is for Duplication**

**Author: Shadow/Phantomness**

**Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)**

**Fandom: Pokemon**

**Theme: #47, Twin**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fan fiction belongs to me; so don't take my work.**

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks, AU**

**Warnings: AU, het, PWP**

**Summary: TR agents Red and Lance work with Misty to get rid of Pamela Jones, and doppelganger the murder**

* * *

><p>In a small room at one of Team Rocket's safe houses, a couple was arguing.<p>

"Why is this necessary again?"

"Because," Lance pointed out, as she combed out her long red hair, "The only way we're going to pull this mission off is to pose as a couple."

"I think that's annoying."

"Everything is annoying. Remember, it's for the glory of Team Rocket."

Red nodded.

* * *

><p>They had been with the Rockets since birth. Red was Giovanni's nephew, while Lance was his niece on the other side, but her parents had dumped her in an orphanage. Giovanni had found her when she was nine, and put her to work immediately.<p>

They were known as Team White Storm.

Lance boasted a team of five dragons, 2 Dragonair, a Dragonite, an Aerodactyl, and a Gyarados.

Red's own Pokemon were of the Eevee clan: Espeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Phantasmeon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. They were undefeated. Giovanni only sent them out of high-level missions he would not trust anyone else with.

They would take over Team Rocket upon his death.

That was all well and fine, but currently, they were in a pickle. Or, at least, Red was. He stared at Lance's wardrobe and sighed.

"Why are you wearing all of this?"

"Look, unless you want to wear it, it's not an option. Besides, we might need to 'convince' them." Lance purred. "Besides, I look better in it, being a girl and all."

He colored as he caught the implications and nodded. They would _not_ fail.

* * *

><p>Misty Waterflower sighed as she looked around the relatively un-crowded deck of the ocean liner. Giovanni had sent her here on an important, perhaps not entirely legal mission. Well, she was a Gym Leader, but occasionally she needed a little extra cash. Now where were her two contacts? The only thing she knew, was that one had black hair.<p>

Unfortunately, most of the population had black hair, so that didn't help much.

She sighed.

"My, what have we here?" A voice said. "A pretty girl shouldn't be out here all alone…"

Misty looked up into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. She blushed, not sure what to do. Having attention from a cute guy was pretty flattering!

* * *

><p>"Can I get you a drink?"<p>

She nodded, flushed, as she was handed a martini with a cherry floating in it. Taking a sip, she noticed something odd.

There was… oh!  
>Well, Giovanni undoubtedly worked in discreet and secretive motions. It was smart of him though.<p>

She finished the drink and unrolled the tiny scrap of paper, wrapped around the stem, hidden by her hand.

_Your contact will have given you this. Your target is Pamela Jones, heiress to the Jones Coal fortune._

_ Do not fail._

* * *

><p>Misty knew Pamela; she had flaming red hair and soulful green eyes. At least, that's what all the love struck males said.<p>

Whatever…

The little slut was prissy, in either case. Well, she would settle the score. Kidnapped, held for ransom, and humiliated for a couple of weeks would certainly fix that… that… bitch who had stolen her last boyfriend!

Misty calmed herself down and helped herself to another martini.

Giovanni said he had other plans afterwards. They were none of her concern. If Pamela died, so much the better!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Red had returned to his cabin. Lance was putting the finishing touches on her ensemble, preparing for her role.<p>

"You are _much _prettier than she is." He said.

His wife shot him a smile. "When is Misty striking?"

"Giovanni said between one and two, so we have to be ready."

Lance did look lovely, though. The dark red lace clung to her frame like a second skin, so very tempting, and her long hair hid her face well.

They had studied Pamela for a month secretly to pull off the switch. Failure was not an option. Fortunately, plastic surgery had not been necessary. No doubt a little padding was necessary, but who would notice?

* * *

><p>Red could feel his pants getting tighter as he stared at her. "Do we have time to play, first?" He wondered if he needed to use the puppy-dog eyes.<p>

"It's lucky she is such a well-known dig. This won't change anything. And yes, we do…" Lance said, as she pulled her towards him for a kiss.

He beamed.

She began to fondle him, as he cuddled.

* * *

><p>For the third time, Misty checked her watch. No, she could not act too early; otherwise the pieces wouldn't fall into play together… the mission would fail that way.<p>

Pamela was busy stuffing herself with pastries. Soon enough though, she waddled in the direction of her room.

How distasteful.

Pamela blinked in shock as she saw… herself? It couldn't be! But the person looked exactly like her, down to what she was wearing… except they were slimmer…

"What…" She didn't get to say more, however, before a heavy weight hit her in the skull and she fell to the floor.

Misty quickly tied her up and teleported out with her Jynx.

It was so easy… she wasn't even carrying Poke Balls! Hah…

* * *

><p>"My lady, are you all right?" Several servants burst in.<p>

Lance gave them a glare. Red's head was still under her skirt. "How dare you interrupt me? Get out! All of you!"

The butler blushed brightly and quickly ushered the others out, stammering apologizes all the while. It was obvious that the scream had been a false alarm. Trust his lady to cause a scene like this…

He had better leave her alone for a few hours.

She was every bit as imperious as the real deal had been, and besides, no one liked having their quiet time disrupted.

* * *

><p>Red continued eating her out, grinning.<p>

"Well, that's another one successful." She said, smirking. "A few more hours and then we escape. That throws off the time."

"Yes…" He grinned, licking his lips. After a minute, he let go, and flopped down next to Lance on the bed.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked anxiously.

"No, why should I be? We _are _married." She pointed out reasonably.

"Just checking," He said.

Red smiled as Lance hugged him.

They did not leave until the next morning. Two hours later, Giovanni sent the all-clear message. However, they were a bit distracted…

Nonetheless, it had been a job well done, and if they had had some fun out of it, well, that was fine.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Completed 8/23/04

Edited 11/25/09

I must say, I cringe when I look back and see how poorly written some of my lemon scenes were! *Shudder*


	48. Theme 48: Voice

**Title: Silent  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: WataShi (Lance x Ash)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #48, Voice <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fanon, implied rape and torture, het**

**Summary: Ash binds the Chosen not to hurt humanity, so who breaks instead?**

* * *

><p>To be completely fair, he was drunk at the time. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he'd been floating on one of the flickers of almost-memory, and Gary had poured him another glass, and he had started to talk, blabbing what should not have come to light, because he hadn't known it himself yet, but the upshot of the mistake was that now people <em>knew<em> about the Chosen.

Lance and Charlotte had almost – almost been stripped of their Champion positions. In any case, they were now little more than prisoners, with circuitry embedded in their wrists and hawk eyes scrutinizing their every move.

* * *

><p>People were afraid of what they did not know, after all, and learning that some of their Champions were damn bloody powerful – with enough power to destroy region after region, if need be, never mind that they could heal and cure and create, was nothing.<p>

People don't like to be frightened. If they can't control, they kill, but they knew that killing either Champion would simply cause a more powerful, more unstable form to emerge, the Mistress of Dark Illusions or the Mistress of Revealing Light, so it was better to chain them in their current forms and make them suffer.

* * *

><p>It wasn't fair, not quite fair, but Ash got off easy, because Professor Oak testified that he had no ill intent and he couldn't control his power anyway, which was true. Ash did not come into full Guardianship until Charlotte and Lance were both dead, and with the way things were now, the two Champions would never die. Chosen were immortal unless killed, and no one was going to kill them, thank you very much.<p>

They were immortal, after all, and the councilmen had wheedled, and Ash, being Ash, didn't find destruction necessary, or purification, and he was the last one, the Shadow Child, and both Light and Darkness were bent to obey him.

After all, they had sworn their oaths to duty, and even if the legendary Pokémon fretted, there was little they could do.

No, they were caught in a web of their own making, and though Charlotte wished for her death and the Shield to manifest, and Lance felt the Sword pooling in her chest in icy rage, they did nothing.

After all, Chosen weren't supposed to break promises.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Ash visits them. He doesn't like to, because he has his own life, and he really doesn't give a damn about a prophecy written millennia ago. But Lance saved his life a few times, and Charlotte might – just might – be his half-sister, so he endures it. The scientists are always polite when they are let in, and though they've brainwashed and stolen a lot of information from the Chosen, they don't have it all yet.<p>

Not yet. There are still some things they don't know, and when vengeance is paid, it will be bloody indeed.

At other times, Ash thinks, the silence makes him want to scream and cry and apologize, but that's ridiculous because he has nothing to apologize _for_. Lance never speaks when he's here, and even Charlotte's words sound dull and dead. He can't really understand why.

Chosen were created to help people, weren't they? So if they're locked up for the good of humanity, what's wrong?

He doesn't get it.

* * *

><p>Lance doesn't speak. She quit speaking a while ago, and some of the guards take shameless advantage, laughing because they know she won't hurt people while Ash's promise holds her down. Being in love has always been her weakness, and now more than ever, she curses the oath she swore and wishes she could call the Sword and be done with it. Who would wish to be a useless sack of flesh, used and abused?<p>

Her eyes are cold, hard glass now, and she barely wakes, even when Ash comes along. She purposely lets one of the guards handle her roughly while the Champion is watching, and Ash almost screams in denial as he sees the man throw the Dragon Master to the ground. Something snaps inside him, and before he knows what he is doing the man is dead and there is black lightning crackling over his fingertips.

How…?

Lance smiles then, a bitter smile, and says that it was about time he, Ashton Ketchum, remembered, though at this point she is so broken that she is not worthy of being Chosen. No Chosen would allow humanity to control them like this, and she begs Ash to kill her.

* * *

><p>Ash can't.<p>

He wants to hold Lance close and comfort her, but how can he when his eyes have finally opened and he knows what pain he's visited?

He can't forgive himself…

And she sighs, and whispers, and Ash realizes, too late, that she said forgive me, and then Lance calls the Sword, and she dies.

Lance…

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 3/16/07

Edited 10/17/09

In CCS the Voice Card was able to steal people's voices so they couldn't speak. And this random bunny jumped me while I was washing dishes…


	49. Theme 49: Watery

**Title: Watery  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Originshipping (Steven x Wallace)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #49, Watery <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

* * *

><p>"You splashed me." Steven said slowly, as water dripped down his dark suit. He cast a baleful glare at the blue-haired gym leader. "Why on earth did you do that?"<p>

"So you would lighten up." Wallace said practically, and splashed him again. Steven cautiously edged away from the tide line. He was starting to think that taking Wallace to the beach might not have been the best idea. It had _sounded_ good, when they had talked last night about needing a break from their stressful schedules, and Steven had suggested Mossdeep beach, close to his house.

"Besides, this was your idea." Wallace reminded him. A light sparkled in Steven's eyes at that.

Wallace really was pretty, but he was wet and it might be fun to muss his hair… hmm… His musings were cut off as his childish nature reared its head.

Now was no time to sit there! Retribution must be made!

Wallace almost – almost squeaked when Steven dove into the surf, pinning him down. Steven grinned before he kissed Wallace.

"Think I'm carefree enough now?" He teased.

Wallace just smirked up at him.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/5/07

Because Incarnation's presence inspires me to write Originshipping… I only wish mine would spur her to write Championshipping…


	50. Theme 50: Wave

**Title: Coitobalnism  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Aquarageshipping (Gyarados x Misty)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #50, Wave<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC-17<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: PWP, bestiality, tongue bath **

**Dedication: Johnnyd2, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Misty stretched luxuriously as she finished her laps around the pool. It was nice to be home. The fact that her irritating older sisters were out of her hair was even better. Gyarados and the rest of her pokemon watched her fondly.<p>

She pulled her hair out of the high ponytail, relaxing as she shook water drops away from her face. The sunlight caught her trim form, looking every inch a mermaid straight out of myth. Orange locks cascaded over her shoulders.

"Ah… that felt great."

The girl giggled quietly. Swimming topless in her own pool was fun too, and best of all, there was no one around to laugh or point fingers. It was _nice_ to alone. But she wasn't alone, not really, she thought fondly, as she looked at her pokemon.

Gyarados swam up to her.

She petted his head, glad that she had finally overcome her irrational fear of the serpentine pokemon. Really, he just needed some attention. Jealousy was something she understood perfectly.

Besides, after her match with those upstarts trying to kick her out of her own gym, she felt that she and the water dragon had gotten a lot closer.

Gyarados sensed that she needed some affection, even with what she was giving him, so he leaned forwards and carefully tugged her bikini bottoms down. The girl looked very surprised, but didn't know how to react.

Extending his tongue, he carefully licked at the juncture between her legs.

"Ooh…" She gave a breathy little sigh. It was wrong, wasn't it, for humans and pokemon to have sex?

But who else would notice or care?

Misty closed her eyes as that slightly rough tip rubbed over her nether lips. It felt good, very much so. Of course, she had masturbated often herself, but the feelings were completely different!

She moaned as Gyarados continued to lick her pussy. As she approached orgasm, she began pumping harder and harder. She gave a little squeak when a few inches of his tongue actually pushed into her cunt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It felt heavenly!

The sensation of penetration sent her completely over the edge, and she just collapsed against his head as her inner walls contracted again and again around the fleshy muscle.

On his part, Gyarados found himself enjoying the taste of her musky juices. He coiled himself more tightly, feeling his organ becoming rigid in its sheath, but his Master was far too small to breed.

It was a pity.

Carefully, he worked his tongue back out of her, continuing to lap up the mess she had made. Misty stared at the pokemon, dazed from the intense oral sex.

Would he do more?

The thought sent another shiver of lust through her petite frame.

Encouraged now, Gyarados removed the rest of her clothing, rather roughly. Then he began to pull her into his mouth with his tongue.

Misty was a bit confused, but tried to quell her terror. This would be necessary for her to move beyond her phobia, completely.

Lying on his tongue was kind of nice too, and warm…

She felt herself being pulled into his mouth. His fangs looked awfully sharp, but she trusted her pokemon.

Yes, that was the crux of the argument, wasn't it? She was safe here.

In the past, she had been completely terrified and lost. Now, she… ooh! Misty abruptly quit thinking as his tongue wrapped around her.

Gyarados drew her deeper inside, holding her inside his maw. The Gym Leader shivered. It felt just like she was in a bathtub, or maybe lying in a soft bed, but it was warm and wet…

Her nipples stood out as sharp peaks. What now?

His tongue kept moving over her. Misty kept making all kinds of sounds, whimpers escaping her mouth as she felt every part of her body being stimulated. Her toes curled in pleasure as she gasped.

Wow…

She would never have imagined being able to feel this much pleasure!

Gyarados could taste her secretions as he continued to lick her. It was just fine…

No, he would not hurt her.

By the time she slid back out of his mouth, she was covered with saliva, but didn't care. After she had regained enough energy to sit up, she grinned at him.

"Let's do that again sometime."

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 10/20/08

Started 10/14/08

Coitobalnism refers to the act of sex in a bathtub. I figure that between the tongue bath and the pool, I'm close enough. Wow, I think this is my first consensual Misty lemon. Usually I'm doing reluctance or non-con…

I hope people like it! ^^


	51. Theme 51: Windy

**Title: Windy  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #51, Windy <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha Ltd. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, crossover, het, gender-bending**

**Summary: Lance trusts in the Wind to save her at Cerise, Yellow is perplexed**

* * *

><p><em>The Wind… is my ally…<em>

"Why?" Yellow asked, staring at Red, who had frozen. "Why aren't you attacking him? Think of all the destruction he's wrought! Why did you stop?"

"I...I don't know." Red said softly. When he had sent Charizard's flames at Lance, the Dragon Master had simply smiled, and waited… and the wind around her had picked up, wreathing her in flame, almost as though she was expecting to die. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

He could vaguely feel his hands trembling in their electric-proof gloves, and he shuddered.

She continued to stare placidly at him, golden eyes bright. Had the woman gone mad? Or was there something… something else he knew not of?

* * *

><p>"Can't you feel it, Red?" She asked. "You do, don't you?"<p>

Red nodded, fingers itching for something… a sword… he could almost feel feathers on his back, and armor covering his body… with a cry, a symbol blazed on his forehead, traced in golden light…

"Yes…" Lance purred; even as her clothing began to shift, black bodysuit melting into silversteel armor over dark sea green. "Awaken, Uranus. Wake…"

* * *

><p>His eyes blinked open, glaring at Yellow. "Star Fighter… why are you here?"<p>

"What?" Yellow asked. "What have you done to him?"

"It matters little." Lance replied. "She has trespassed in our realm."

"Such is unforgivable." Red agreed, and attacked. A sword materialized in her hands, a wicked scimitar, and Yellow barely had time to dodge.

Strike. Strike. Strike.

With a cry, the young trainer from Viridian collapsed, even as Red pulled her sword from her chest, flicked the blood off casually.

* * *

><p>"I missed you, Neptune."<p>

"I know." Lance said, as Red hugged her tightly. "I know."

"Why are you a girl?"

"Perhaps the real question should be why you are a boy?" She teased. "Our genders seem to have been swapped in this reincarnation."

"This is going to be weird…" He muttered, after he had shed his transformation.

Her former husband and now his wife nodded. "I know."

"But, I suppose we'll figure it out." He grinned.

Lance held him close. "Yes, we will. After all, we still have each other."

_You see Yellow…_

_ The Wind… is my friend…_

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/26/07

Edited 10/15/09

Yeah, references to my Sailor Moon-esque fanfiction, where Lance is Neptune and Red is Uranus. Um, just ignore the gender-bending? *Blush*

Red: …

Lance: Well, such is life


	52. Theme 52 Wood

**Title: Into the Woods  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: None<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #52, Wood<strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse**

**Warnings: Het**

**Summary: Red considers the girls in his life.**

* * *

><p>It is bright and green in the forest, with sunlight falling in honeyed shafts over the grass. Red closes his eyes as he listens to the Pidgeys chirp in their trees, and he breathes the pure, clean air, and he wonders why people think romance is so important.<p>

The forest is a good place to introspect. There's nothing dangerous here to attack him, and it's nice and quiet and peaceful.

Red thinks of Misty, and her bright smile, and Yellow, who he recently found out was a girl, and Erika, who is sophisticated and rich besides, and Blue, who's spunky and a good battler, and sighs, wishing that he didn't _have_ any problems with girls. He's not sure whom to pick, because no matter what he chooses, someone will get hurt…

But as he closes his eyes and listens to the birds chirp, he decides he can put the decision off for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 3/13/07

Whee…


	53. Theme 53: Void

**Title: Void  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #53, Void <strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fanon AU, het**

**Summary: To keep the Realm whole, sacrifices must be made.**

* * *

><p>"It has to be done." Lance said, softly, and Red felt tears on his cheeks, even as the Dragon Master spoke, each word a measured, quiet drop. "You know why, Red. I cannot sacrifice the world for my selfishness."<p>

"I know." He replied. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He hugged the older Trainer tightly, not wanting to let go. "Sacrifices always have to be made, and I know – intellectually – why it's important, but when I think of you… dying…" His voice hitched. "It just seems unfair."

"It doesn't hurt." She said, pressing a kiss to Red's lips. "And you know I choose it willingly. Will you take care of them when I am gone?"

Red nodded.

"Then I am content."

* * *

><p>He tightened his grip on Lance's waist, tilting his head up for another kiss, but finally, they broke apart. Red sighed.<p>

"I love you."

"I love you too, precious child." She whispered. "Now go."

* * *

><p>There was much more she could have said, but it was foolish to delay the inevitable. When – if – they were reborn, he would find her again. She would wait until then. Duty was paramount, and love but a pleasant distraction.<p>

She almost fooled herself into thinking that.

Red turned and walked away, even as Lance stepped through the gates. She shivered, but it was cool and quiet, and she slipped from life quite easily. The portal buckled, quivered, weaving the power of the Ice Guardian and Dragon Master into threads to keep the Realm whole.

* * *

><p>The last Guardian fell to his knees, but the pain was bearable, even if it hurt. He felt more than saw the ice winding about his heart, keeping his emotions locked tight. It would be disastrous to function otherwise.<p>

After a few hours, the pain had dulled and faded to nothing, and so he stood, and returned to the League, where the others waited.

* * *

><p>"It is done." He said simply. Lorelei and Agatha looked shaken, but the Dragon Master was their leader and he felt a slight pity for the ones left behind. "That is all."<p>

Life would go on, but it mattered little.

He was empty enough not to care.

As for the humans, who continued to live their banal lives, it was not his problem. And the Pokemon would remember, and write their tales in the letters of Unown for posterity, but never, ever forget whose sin had caused these deaths.

One day, humanity would pay. There would be no more sacrifices, only massacre left. One day…

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 1/19/07

Edited 11/6/09

Red: *Sniffles* Angst…

Phantomness: *Nod*


	54. Theme 54: Hope

**Title: No hope**

**Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
>Pairing: None<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #54, Hope <strong>  
><strong>Rating: R<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Character death, fanon, gore**

**Summary: Lance has no hope.**

* * *

><p>Without hope, there is nothing.<p>

It's sinfully easy to do. It always starts the same way. He clasps his hands in front of his chest, and traces the first line down from his collarbone. As always, the flesh splits cleanly apart, enough for the handle of the sword to emerge. The sword always builds from the inside out, starting with his organs, working its way up as his bones – silversteel – solidify around living flesh, honing the hilt, then the guard, and finally, his lungs and heart make up the tip of the blade, the last breaths he takes before it is complete.

The Sacred Sword has been born again.

He lets his eyes fall closed, knowing that his duty is complete, and ignores the cries of terror and sadness coming from the one he died for.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 3/17/07

Written from Lance's POV, because I'm a dork! ^^ And proud of it!


	55. Theme 55: Love

**Title: Love?  
>Author: ShadowPhantomness  
>Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)<br>Fandom: Pokémon  
>Theme: #55, Love<strong>  
><strong>Rating: PG<br>****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Fanon, Het**

**Summary: Red needs comfort after his girlfriend dumps him. Charlotte cleans up the mess, and Lance comforts.**

* * *

><p>"Love is a <em>verb<em>, Red." The girl said. Red blinked at her, feeling rather befuddled. They were seated across the table from each other outside a café, underneath a bright pink umbrella, and she was sipping on lemonade.

He wasn't quite sure what she was talking about, though.

"I mean you're sweet and all, but I like romance, and you're just not my type."

"You're breaking up with me?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Well in that case, pay for your own meal." He said quietly, and turned back to his chocolate milkshake.

* * *

><p>Lacey stared at him in shock. That was not what she had expected! "But…"<p>

"There's no reason I should, now that you aren't my girlfriend anymore, ne?" He asked, and stood up, signaling to the waitress, who nodded and took his card.

Lacey was left at the table with a strange feeling welling up in her body, and she couldn't help but feel suddenly worthless.

Impossible! _She_ was breaking up with _him_! Wasn't she?

So why… why…

* * *

><p>"Pity," Lance said. Lacey jumped, seeing the Dragon Master walk out, looking after Red's retreating figure, barely visible since he had taken Pidgeot. "Looks like he'll be off to Mount Silver again."<p>

Lacey stared at him. "What…"

"You're not the first girl to dump him, love," She smirked.

Lacey felt marginally better, but only just, and she watched Lance release her Dragonite and fly after Red.

Something else tickled her mind, but before she could realize what it was, she felt excruciating agony, almost as though her skin were being burned off, and collapsed.

* * *

><p>Charlotte smirked as she flicked her fingers a second time, sending the girl's corpse going up in flames.<p>

"Fool…."

The Cosmos Champion laughed as she flicked her fingers again, vanishing in a swirl of brilliant fire. She was sure that she could leave the rest to Lance…

After all, it was not her duty to console Red unless he wished it. No, she would take care of the problems while Lance healed their Shadow Child, and that was that.

And perhaps, Red would finally realize what was right in front of his face.

* * *

><p>Red sighed as he dismounted in front of the Pokemon Center on Mount Silver, recalling Pidgeot. What a waste. He sighed as he sat down on the grass outside, trying to collect his thoughts. This was the third time he had been dumped, but that didn't make things any easier.<p>

Was he a bad person? Was there something seriously wrong with him? He had a lot of fangirls, but they didn't seem to understand him at all…

Who was he really?

He propped his head in his chin as he pondered, and try not to feel too depressed. Lacey hadn't been the best catch anyway.

* * *

><p>If only there was someone like him he could confide in, and be friends with, and maybe then he could fall in love….<p>

Casual dating just wasn't working out.

He'd ask Misty, except she and Brock were going out, and he wasn't sure about Erika or Sabrina. They were quite a bit older.

* * *

><p>"Lance…"<p>

The Dragon Master materialized silently behind him. Red sighed.

"Do you love me?"

"What brought this on?" She asked softly, surprised.

"Well, I was just thinking…" Red said, closing his eyes. "You're always the one that comes after me…"

"And…?"

"You wouldn't bother if I wasn't important to you, right?" He asked, not quite sure what to say.

Lance nodded slowly, completely unprepared when Red threw himself into a hug, knocking the Dragon Master to the ground. It was odd of him to be so affectionate…

"Okay then." Red said, making his decision.

He would stay with her for now, and hopefully, Lance wouldn't treat him like those stupid girls would.

She caught the motive in Red's eyes, and smiled.

* * *

><p>End Fic<p>

Completed 2/28/07

Edited 6/19/09

Not _really_ fluff… and I like killing OCs.

Red: *Clings*

Lance: *Hugs* Now, now…

All right, this theme set is now complete! Please review!


End file.
